The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: England and China complain about how they took care of some countries/their siblings, yet they turned out.. different than what they had expected.. England then comes up with a plan to try and change things up a bit that, sadly, backfires.. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

Story by Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - _Hidekaz Himaruya  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

"Where did I go wrong with America..?" England said while sighing. He and China had had spare time and were sharing a cup of tea together after the Allies meeting, "I mean, how'd he become so... Well you know... The way he is now...?" England asked China, pinching the roof of his nose. China couldn't help but chuckle a bit while England thought about how young America was such a cute young boy who used to love his cooking.

"I know how you feel..." China was think back to the time when all his siblings were so very young. Now, Japan was somewhat distant after his attack, Taiwan was well, a growing girl and was very attached to Japan, Hong Kong wasn't exactly the same since he came back from England and turned into a teen videogamer, finally, Korea... well China always wonder what went wrong right from the beginning with Korea. "They show no respect for their care takers anymore aru..."

"Exactly!" England shouted a bit, "I've never heard a 'Thanks for looking after me' from him! Or even Canada at that!" China could see steam coming from England as he (England) grumbled to himself. "America turned so self-centered and I barely see Canada anymore! And Hong Ko-" England paused and turned to head facing China, noticing he was glaring at him a bit. _That's still a touchy topic..._ He thought while fake coughing and blushing a bit.

"Yeah…." China said, still glaring at England. England gulped hard and was sweating a bit. "I wanna see them tiny and cute again aru…" China added pouting, a little bit pissed. He rested with his cheek on his hand, his elbow on the table and sighed. Then an idea popped into England's head. China looked up and noticed England with a happy/goofy face. "What….?" China knew that England's goofy face meant a good (or crazy) idea.

"Give me a sec!" England replied happily, getting up and storming off, leaving China alone at their table. _Okay then aru…_

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

_20 minutes is not a second, England… _China thought to himself, fumed. He decided to look for England. _Why'd I even wait aru…?_ China thought, mentally face-palming himself. "CHINA!" China stiffened a bit when he heard someone call his country name. "Hey, Yao!" It was England. England put his hand on China's shoulder, startling the country. The next thing England knew was that he was kicked hard and far and now on the floor.

"Aiyah! Don't sneak up on me aru!" China complained, still a bit startled and running towards England. He didn't know that it was England who was calling his name. He held his hand out, helping up the country that was lying on his back on the ground. Once England got up, he stretched a bit then rubbed the part of his body that China had kicked, which happened to be his chest.

"What the bloody hell was that for? Ow…" England angrily yelled then rubbed his chest again. China just thought about how he had kicked England: he had jumped-spun and kicked England, sending him flying across the hall. Suddenly, England's eyes shot opening and he was franticly looking around while China was snickering a bit. "W-where's the potion?" He yelled looking at China. China stopped snickering and replied with a shrug, not even knowing what England was talking about.

"Is it that thing over there aru?" China pointed to a clear spray bottle with a strange purple liquid that also seemed carbonated ((A/N: it's just bubbly, not soda!)) that was behind England. England's head quickly turned to where China was pointing and his face lit up with relief. He ran over to the bottle with China following behind. "Um… What's that aru…?" China asked nervously, knowing that it was most likely made from England's black magic. Sadly, China was correct because England replied with an answer.

"This, my Asian friend, is a potion that'll turn anyone back into their young selves again!" England said cheerfully. China just stared at England with a blank look. _If he made this from what I said earlier, then… Aiyah, I wasn't even that serious earlier aru! _"Well!" England asked China eagerly and happily.

"Uh…" China could not think of really anything to say without hurting his friend's feeling. "It's… uh…" _AIYAH! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY ARU!_ China started panicking inside. "H-how long would that were to last if it were to be sprayed on someone aru..?" China couldn't help but be nervous about the outcomes of any of England's dark magic usage. England stared at the bottle with a questionable look, then finally said,

"Mostly likely depends on how much is sprayed but I'm not really sure exactly…" England started to laugh nervously as China face-palmed, "Hey, at least I did something!" China just sighed.

"Okay, okay aru…" England and China's conversation was then suddenly cut-off once they heard a familiar American voice yelling "CUZ I'M THE HERO!" then a snobby laugh right after. _Aiyah... _China thought. _That bloody idiot…_England thought. Suddenly there was a loud screech and loud, running footsteps. Someone was headed over to where England and China were.

"Kumajiro! S-slow down!" another voice said.

"A HERO LIKE ME CAN EASILY CATCH HIM FOR YA, MATTY!" the voice from before said, then laughed again.

"What the bloody hell…" England said, giving off a confused look. China did the same. Out of nowhere, Canada's small polar bear, Kumajiro, was running towards them, suddenly knocking over England and China. "GAAAHHH!" they both screamed. The bottle was knocked out of England's hand and broke open. Suddenly _POOF!_ A large cloud surrounded England and China.

"What the…" America said. America and Canada had just reached were England and China were. Canada picked up Kumajiro as the cloud started to fade away. Right in the middle of the faded cloud sat Chibi England and Chibi China staring up at America and Canada with an empty broken bottle rolling towards their feet.

~()*()*()*()~End of Chapter 1~()*()*()*()~

* * *

><p>~AN~

_Hey, Roxas-Chan here! AKA A.R. 0w0v. How's the fanfic? Please review; this ish my very first fanfic! Complements and complaints are welcome! But please, not much bagging! Nice complaints! QnQ I wants to get better without feeling worthless… hehe, don't cha just love China n Iggy~ They ish my fav characters~ SHOOO KYUTE!~~ Hopefully I can post a chapter every week or so depending on hw… Don't worry! I have no life so chapters should come out a lot! ((NYA HAHA!~ feel free to disagree about me having no life (\QxQ/) )) Once again, hope you liked it and pwease review~ ps, please excuse any grammar problems or mis-spellings...  
><em>

~End A/N~


	2. Chapter 2

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

Story by Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - _Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Chapter 2_

* * *

><p>"<em>What the…" America said. America and Canada had just reached were England and China were. Canada picked up Kumajiro as the cloud started to fade away. Right in the middle of the faded cloud sat Chibi England and Chibi China staring up at America and Canada with an empty broken bottle rolling towards their feet.<em>

"E-England…?" America questionably picked up the young British boy.

"What do you want ya barmy bugger?" Young England replied. England, being a young child again, had regained his 'colorful' vocabulary again; even more 'colorful' than it had been when he was older (or just a minute again... Or yeah, whatever...) "Mind putting me down ya bloody git!" England shouted at America.

"WOAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TWO! YOU GUYS ARE LIKE TOTALLY SHORT N STUFF!" America yelled happily, waving his free hand wildly up and down. Canada quickly took England from America, put him down and tried to calm America down. England started to get even more annoyed with the American while China stared at all the strange westerners.

"Who are you duffers anyways? And I'm not 'England', I mean, who in bloody hell would have a country name? I'm Arthur! Arthur Kirkland!" England said, using his thumb to point at himself. Because both England and China were turned back into children, their memories of being older/being countries were gone. They did not know anything regarding the Allies, Axis, or their jobs as countries at that… America and Canada's eyes were wide open as they gaped at the British boy.

"Uhh… Hey China!" America called over to the young Chinese boy standing next to England, scaring him "You know who we are right?" Young China replied by staring back confused and even more scared.

"H-hey, America," Canada tugged on America's sleeve, trying to get his attention, "I-it seems the same thing happen to China, too. I'm not sure if he remembers up either…" Canada concluded in a whisper. America nodded in agreement with Canada's conclusion then turned to China. He kneels down so they were face to face and said,

"Hey, Yao…" America was suddenly interrupted by a freaking out Chinese boy yelling in Mandarin.

"Aiyah! Nǐ zěnme zhīdào wǒ de míngzì? ((Aiyah! How do you know my name?))" China yelled, nervously waving his arms, his eyes wide open. All of a sudden, young China aka Yao, did the same thing as what he had done to older England earlier: Jumped-spun and kick, sending America flying.

"Nice, Asian boy or girl or gender-natural chibi thing!" young England aka Arthur said, laughing at flying America. Canada gulped nervously.

"L-let's start over," Canada finally said in his whispery voice. He kneeled down to be face to face with the boys. "Hello, my name is Matthew Williams. It's very nice to meet the both of you!" Canada aka Matthew said with a sweet smile on his face. Arthur was somewhat disgusted but accepted Matthew. Yao softly smiled and bowed.

"Nǐhǎo, wǒ shì Wàng Yáo ((Hello, I'm Wang Yao))." Matthew was surprised to see that young Yao understood English at his age.

"Do you understand English?" Matthew asked slowly, wanting to make sure Yao really did understand. Yao replied with a nod. "Great! Can you speak English? I'm sorry but I cannot speak or understand much Mandarin" Matthew asked softly. Yao started to blush with embarrassment. He didn't exactly know as much as he could understand.

"A-a little bit…" Matthew smiled at Yao's answer. Arthur smacked his back hard in a 'Good Job' kinda way with a big cheerful smile saying,

"Way da go, Asian" (Arthur wasn't paying attention to Yao's and Matthew's conversation; his complement was for kicking America) Yao lost a bit of his balance and was a bit in pain when Arthur patted his back, then laughed nervously. Apparently, 'Asian' was Arthur's new nickname for Yao.

"Alfred!" Matthew whisper-shouted to his brother, "Are you okay!" Matthew was facing towards the direction Yao had kicked him to, but out of nowhere, America aka Alfred popped up out of nowhere behind Matthew.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Alfred said in his awesome hero voice, "PSSSH! A HERO LIKE ME CAN NEVER GET HURT BY A LITTLE KID! AH HA HA HA HA!" _It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt..._ Alfred thought to himself as he continued his loud 'hero' laugh. His chest were still hurting from the kick ((Yao has martial art skills man! Of course it'd still hurt Alfred~)). Yao was somewhat insulted when he heard Alfred's comment. Arthur could see a dark aura surrounding him while Alfred was still laughing and Matthew trying to calm his brother down. Sadly and obviously, it was useless.

"A-Alfred, we should try to turn them back before anything else bad happens," Matthew said in his whispery tone, "W-we should probably take them home."

"What about Yao?" Alfred looked down at the said Chinese boy. The Chinese boy also looked up at the American with his large golden-amber eyes. "OH! By the way little kiddies! I'm Alfred F. Jones! Hero!" Alfred say to the two young nations, then turned back to Matthew "Wouldn't them Asians wonder where he is? ...Or at least Hong Kong... OK! SHOULDN'T WE AT LEAST BRING HIM BACK TO HIS OWN HOME!" Both Alfred and Matthew couldn't help but feel sorry for Yao, seeing that his siblings would most likely never notice that their older brother turned into a little kid (at least, not until a while later). They didn't even bother to relate Arthur to Yao about their siblings "Besides, maybe being in his own home would trigger something! OH YEAH! THE HERO HAS DONE IT AGAIN! HE HAS CAME UP WITH ANOTHER GREAT IDEA!" As Alfred let his ego go overboard, Matthew bent down to be face to face with the kiddie nations.

"Why don't we get a head start home?" Matthew said softly. Both the nations nodded their heads while they watched Alfred's ego go overboard, amused. "Alfred, I'm gonna take them home, alright?"

"Sure thi- HEY! WAIT FOR ME, MATTY!" Alfred suddenly ran over to the other three nations walking away.

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

"Here's your house, Yao." Matthew said to the little Asian. Yao smiled and nodded at Matthew. He already knew it was his home but didn't want to be rude or disrespectful to him because Matthew was older (or at least that's what Yao thought). But age didn't stop Arthur from speaking his mind.

"Well of course he's gonna know it's his house! It's his bloody house ya nit!" Matthew laughed nervously while both the Canadian and American started to sweat ((that anime 'sweat drop' thing)). _That's England alright..._ they both thought.

"Hey man, you don't always need to blurt out whatever's on your mind," Alfred said defending his brother.

"And you don't need to let your big fat ego out..." Arthur struck back.

"And where'd you get your 'great' vocabulary, you runt...?"

"I'll tell you once you tell me how you haven't gotten a heart attack yet from eating all those hamburgers..." Arthur still couldn't believe the amount of food that was devoured before they came to Yao's house.

"YOU LITTLE-"

While Arthur and Alfred continued to insult each other, Matthew had just realized something. "H-hey guys... Where's Yao...?" It was hard for Matthew to be heard but he still was. Arthur and Alfred immediately stopped arguing and started looking around a bit.

"OH CRAP! WHERE'D HE GO!"

~()*()*()*()~End of Chapter 2~()*()*()*()~

* * *

><p>~NA~

_Hey guys, sorry about the cliff hanger. hehehe... I'M SORRY! I know, I hate them too!(\QAQ/) But but but! it friday so i'm gonna start n hopefully finish d next chapter! (/)x(\) Hope this chapter was as good as the first! if not... then i fail (_ ) if you couldn't tell, America was saying the last line. n i started to use their real names cuz i think their names r sho kyute hehehehe~ hopefully i made it obvious for those who don't know what their real names are... i feel bad, i made Yao all quiet... did he even talk this chapter *looks back at chap* OH YEAH! he did hehehe~ but still! FORGIVE ME WANG YAO! /)QAQ)/) OH! and about England saying stuff like "duffer" and "git" and all that, i just looked up "British Slag" n stuff like that so sorry if it doesn't work and inform me of it! and some goes for China! all the Mandarin words were from Google Translate and I checked it with one of my Mandarin speaking friends and she said it was right ((even though i'm chinese, Mandarin isn't the dialect i speak)) hehehe... Once again, sorry for the cliff hanger, i hate those too, n hope you like d chapter!~ Reviews? -0w0-  
><em>

~End A/N~


	3. Chapter 3

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

By Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

_"H-hey guys... Where's Yao...?" It was hard for Matthew to be heard but he still was. Arthur and Alfred immediately stopped arguing and started looking around a bit._

_"OH CRAP! WHERE'D HE GO!"_

"YAO! YAO!" Alfred called out and all around, "Man! Why'd little kids have to be so small?" He complained to Matthew. Matthew sighed and put Kumajiro down so he could search for Yao better. Arthur was obviously annoyed, but sadly, neither Alfred nor Matthew seemed to notice. They were too busy searching for Yao that they didn't notice Arthur start to wonder off either, into the bamboo forest that surrounds Yao's home. _Pssh, bloody gits... _Arthur thought.

~()*()*()*()~With Yao~()*()*()*()~

"Everything's so big!" Yao said while look up at the tall bamboo trees, happily. Suddenly, he heard rustling behind his. Slowly he turned all stiff, until he saw something small and fluffy... "PANDA!" He shouts as cheerful as a little Asian boy can be. Yao runs as fast as he could to the baby panda and quick picks it up. "YOU'RE SO CUTE ARU!" He said, hugging the soft baby panda. The mama panda then walks out and lies down next to Yao and the baby panda. "Panda's are so cute aru!" Yao was cheerfully off in panda land. He climbed up onto the mama panda, still holding the baby panda, right before the mama panda got up and started walking back towards Yao's house (which was pretty far away from where he was at the moment). He led out a cute giggle as he rode on the large panda.

~()*()*()*()~With Arthur~()*()*()*()~

With bamboo trees being so tall and all looking exactly the same, Arthur couldn't help but get lost._ Bloody bamboo trees..._ He thought, getting even more lost. But, out of nowhere, Arthur head a cute soft giggle. He could help but start to follow the cute sounding giggle, not able to help but blushing a bit either. _W-where...?_ Arthur started to walk faster and faster until he found himself running towards the cute giggle. When he finally reached where the giggles were, he blushed even more and hit behind a couple of bamboo trees. The person Arthur Kirkland was hiding from was the cute little Asian boy on the panda, Wang Yao.

~()*()*()*()~With Alfred and Matthew~()*()*()*()~

"HOW COULD WE LOSE HIM! AND RIGHT OUTSIDE HIS OWN HOME? AWW SHIT! THIS IS NOT HOW A HERO TAKES CARE OF LITTLE KIDS!"

"U-um, Alfred... Where's Arthur...?"

"CRAP! WE LOST HIM TOO! Wait... That could be a good thing!" Alfred started to cheer up a bit, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Alfred! We need to find them! What if something else were to happen to them!" Matthew whisper-shouted. He started to worry even more.

~()*()*()*()~With Arthur and Yao~()*()*()*()~

Both the pandas and Yao turned to where Arthur was, not knowing he was there. All they heard was rustling. The mama panda started to walk over to the said spot, and started to sniff out what was there. Arthur turned his head and saw a giant panda right next to him and looking at him.

"GAAAHHH!" The shock from the giant panda made him start to run. Sadly he tripped and fell flat on his face in front of Yao. Yao gasped a little then jumped off the mama panda, still holding the baby panda, and quickly came over to where Arthur was.

"Are you ok aru?" Yao asked. He kneeled down to Arthur, worried about him. Arthur picked up his head and saw Yao. His eyes were so big and amber-gold. Plus, Yao looked even cuter with the baby panda in his arms. Arthur could feel himself blush even more. Realizing he probably looked stupid laying on the ground, he shot up and gave a fake cough.

"Uh-hem, of course I'm fine. Nothing like that could hurt me!" Arthur said, standing kinda like Alfred. Yao couldn't help but laugh. Arthur started to blush even more, embarrassed, while Yao pulled out a handkerchief he had with him and started to clean the dirt and mud off Arthur's face.

"Ha ha, your face is all dirty aru~" Yao said, finishing up cleaning Arthur's face. Arthur puffed out his cheeks and pouted a bit. Yao started to giggle a bit more. Arthur blushed again, looking down at the slightly shorter giggling Asian. Finally, Arthur joined in and started laughing. After laughing awhile together, Arthur remembered something.

"Oh yeah! The two bloody gits were looking at you, since you did wonder off in all." Yao started to blush and laughed nervously when Arthur told him Alfred and Matthew were looking for him. Arthur crossed him arms and gave Yao a sly smile causing them both to laugh again.

"Well, I guess we should go back to my house," Yao started to climb back onto the mama panda, "Come on~ You don't want to walk, now do you aru?" Yao gave Arthur a hand while giggling. Arthur blushed and was nervous. He never actually rode any animals, let alone a panda!

"Is this thing safe?" He ask, trying to hide his nervousness. Yao nodded.

"Panda's are one of the safest and cutest animals ever aru!" Arthur nodded and climbed up onto the panda, sitting behind Yao. As the panda started to get up and start walking, Arthur loses balance.

"Whoa!" Arthur quickly shut his eyes close and braced himself, knowing he will fall off and most likely get injured badly. Suddenly, he feels someone holding his hand and noticed he wasn't really falling anymore. Arthur opened his eyes and saw Yao looking worried at him again.

"Aiyah! I take my eyes off you for a minute and you're falling again!" Arthur ignores Yao's comment, mostly paying attention to Yao holding his hand. The said Chinese boy pulled the British boy up back onto the panda. "Arthur? Hello? Anyone in there aru?" Looking at Arthur kinda funny, Yao waved his other hand in front of Arthurs face.

"Huh! Wha-?" Arthur said, stumbling on his words. He looked down and turned bright pink when he saw Yao _still_ holding his hand. Suddenly, Arthur sees Yao face real close to his. He couldn't help but turn bright red when he saw Yao's cute face.

"Are you okay aru? You're looking pretty warm," Yao let go of Arthur's hand and touched his forehead. Arthur instantly pulled bad his head when Yao touched him and said,

"W-why of course I am, Asian! W-why wouldn't I be ok! Don't be stupid!" Arthur then crosses his arms and tried his best to look serious yet he was still blushing. Yao gets a little offended and turned back forward. As the panda continued to walk, Yao replies to Arthurs 'outburst'.

"I was just trying to be nice ahen! You don't have to always be so mean! Why_ are_ you always so rude ahen!" Yao said to Arthur, arms crossed and pouting a bit. Each of Yao's comment mentally stabbed Arthur. _Great! He hates me! I just know it! Why does he have to be so damn cute! _Arthur thought, pulling his own hair.

After a while of riding on a panda back to Yao's house, Arthur just couldn't deal with the fact that Yao was still angry with him. "H-hey, Asian..." Arthur was about to apologize but Yao shot him a nasty glare over his shoulder. Yao's glare sent shivers down Arthur's spine. Arthur swallowed down his slight new fear of the Chinese boy and finally said, "Why're you so mad! Can't you just let it go!" _Bloody- that came out _different_..._ Arthur thought while Yao turned half way around, holding and looking down at the baby panda.

"Hey, xióngmāo bǎobǎo ((baby panda)), don't you just hate it when people call you by your race all the time ahen? Then call you stupid?" He asked the panda then glared at Arthur again. Yao sighs and added, "Yúchǔn de xīfāng rén... ((Stupid westerner))" making Arthur feel really guilty.

"Uh... Y-Yao..." Arthur started, looking down at his own fidgety hands. Yao turns to be face to face to the British boy, showing less anger but was still mad. "I apologize about my behavior towards you. Please forgive me. That was completely inappropriate. And thank you for worrying about me when I tripped and saving me from falling." Arthur finally looks up at Yao, his cheeks soft pink from blushing, and sees Yao completely speechless. Yao then turned away from Arthur a bit, blushing and cleared his throat.

"I-its fine... I forgive you aru... Sorry I called you a stupid westerner aru..." _You called me a stupid westerner!_ Arthur thought with a blank look. He then gulped and blushes, about to do the unthinkable.

"Y-Yao...?" Yao turns his head to Arthur when he heard his name. Unexpectedly, Yao feels a pair of lips on his. Yao's eyes were wide open; Arthur, the 'rude to elders' British boy, kissed him. As Yao tried to process what was going on, Arthur pulled back and both madly blushing. Then, after about 20 seconds,

"AIYAH! Nǐ Rènwéi Nǐ Zhèngzài Zuò Shénme Shì Dìyù!"

~()*()*()*()~End of Chapter 3~()*()*()*()~

* * *

><p>~AN~

_(/) IGGYCHU! IM SORRY BUT I JUST LOVE THIS PAIRING! *fangirl squeals* Okay, this is kinda a little filler that won't rly have anything to do with the actual story ((i think... maybe just for now~)) but but but it's like Chibitalia~ hehehe~ i am sorry if i offended anyone with the "stupid westerner" thing but that was from kiddie China! and just for fun, im gonna change 'aru' with 'ahen' when China's made~ hehehe~ Iggy is nicer to China than America or Canada~ OH YEAH! about them not know they are nations, IM SORRY IF THAT IS WEIRD AND ABNORMAL! i mean i know they should alrdy know they are nations but but but I DON'T KNOW! *in emo corner with rock on top saying 'FAILURE'*ALSO! i don't know if pandas are really safe to ride on~ heheh~ Once again, sorry if any of the Mandarin is incorrect, BLAME GOOGLE TRANSLATE! hehe jkjk~ but it rly was from there! PLEASE FORGIVE ANY SPELLINGS OR GRAMMARS! i have hear there was a lot of grammar stuff and unclear stuff in the last chapter and once again, SORRY! I WILL FIX IT AS SOON AS I CAN! OH! and A/N within the story will be in ((these)). some goes for translations for Mandarin stuff ((but i won't translate the last one w0b ~ 3 ))_

~End A/N~

_SORRY THIS ISH LATE! i was gonna post it with chapter 4 but didnt... SRRY AGAIN! but but i'm on break now so i WILL make chapter 4 soon! and maybe 5 and 6! hehehe~_


	4. Chapter 4

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

Story by Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

_"AIYAH! Nǐ Rènwéi Nǐ Zhèngzài Zuò Shénme Shì Dìyù!"_

"MATTY! WHERE ARE THEY!" Alfred complained to Mathew. Mathew sighed. After a while of trying to calm Alfred down, Mathew suddenly heard rustling.

"A-Alfred..."

"I heard it too, man..." Both Alfred and Mathew turned to where the rustling came from and saw a giant panda. "WOAH! A PANDA!" Alfred yelled, excitedly running over the panda, "DUDE! MATTY! CHECK THIS OUT!" Mathew quickly ran over to Alfred and the panda and gaped.

"Yao! Arthur! There you are!" he whisper-shouted. Mathew then hugged the Chinese and British boy tightly, "I was so worried!" Mathew said as the two little boys struggled to get out of the Canadian's hug.

"Let me go!" Arthur finally said angrily. Mathew did as he was told, embarrassed a bit, while Alfred patted his back.

"OKAY! READY TO GO INSIDE, YAO-YAO!" Alfred asked in his 'hero' voice. The nickname annoyed Yao a bit. _I rather be called "Asian"..._ He thought with an annoyed smile that Alfred seemed to not noticed. Arthur sighed, also annoyed and looked over at Yao. He started to blush a bit. Yao turned his head, noticing Arthur staring at him. Both were blushing (Arthur was blushing even more), then turned away at the same time. Mathew had noticed this but was only confused. Alfred couldn't care less and interrupted the awkwardness. "COME ON, YAO-YAO!"

"Please don't call me that, Alfred aru..."

"What! You don't like it? Fine! How about... YAOI!" and with that (stupid) comment, Yao kicked and sent Alfred flying once again but harder and was super pissed.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT THAT NICKNAME AHEN?" Yao shouted while Arthur and Mathew watched Alfred fly, glad they weren't the ones who were kicked. Yao walked, still pissed, towards his home mumbling about 'westerners' in Mandarin to himself. Once Yao had reached the front entrance, he tried to open the door but Mathew quickly got in his way. "Kàobiān zhàn, xīfāng rén ((Step aside, westerner))" he said to Mathew, not entirely cooled off.

"W-Why don't we knock first?" Mathew asked, a wary smile on his face.

"Why would he have to," Arthur said, walking up from behind, "It's his house..." Yao turned to Arthur but quickly turned back. He blushed still embarrassed about what had happened earlier. Arthur didn't notice Yao was looking at him. Suddenly, Yao's front door opened. "Someone out here?" someone asked. Everyone turned to the door and saw Hong Kong standing at the door.

"SUP HONG!" Alfred shouted. Everyone but Hong Kong quickly turned around to see Alfred standing there with a large bump on his head. _Where'd he come from...? _The three thought. Hong Kong raised his hand up a bit, not exactly saying 'hi'.

"Who're you aru...?" Yao asked looking up at Hong Kong. Alfred and Mathew froze where they were, turning pale. _Oh crap..._ They both thought as Hong Kong looked down to see kiddie China.

"...G-gēgē?" Hong Kong asked, also turning a bit pale. Yao looked at Hong Kong confused.

"Wǒ zěnme nǐ dí gēgē? Wǒ yǒu méiyǒu xiōngdì jiěmèi. Nǐ bǐ wǒ nián zhǎng... ((How am I your gēgē? I don't have any siblings. Also you're older than me...))" The westerners stared at the young Chinese boy when they suddenly noticed Hong Kong glaring at them with eyes that say 'What have you done with my older brother' (even though it really just looked like Hong Kong staring at them). Arthur didn't get the vibe, but the other two did.

"What's with the blank look, Asian..." Arthur asked Hong Kong, interrupting his 'glare'. Hong Kong looked back down and saw kiddie England, then looked back up at Alfred and Mathew.

"Is there a reason why you're turning my older brothers into kids...?" He asked, closing his eyes and pinching the roof of his nose. Alfred and Mathew chuckled nervously, not knowing how to respond to Hong Kong's question. "Are you going to aim for Japan next...?"

"Well ya see, it's a long story..." Alfred said. Hong Kong crossed his arm and stepped aside, leaving the entrance clear, hinting them to go inside.

"I have time..."

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

After Alfred and Mathew explained how they found both China and England as kids, Hong Kong received a headache. "First, that was not a long story... Second, what do we do with them...?" Hong Kong asked. Arthur and Yao were in a different room then them.

"W-well, we thought if we brought them to their homes, they'd remember something or something. But I guess not..." Mathew said sadly.

"Don't worry, Matty!" Alfred said cheerfully patting the Canadian's back, "It hasn't been that long! I bet something will happen any minute!" Hong Kong sighed at Alfred's enthusiasm.

"Excuse me aru..." Everyone turned to the door and saw Yao standing there was a tray of tea, "I thought you guys may want something to drink aru..." He said whiling walking over to them. "And, um, I have a question for you, um..."

"Hong. Hong Jia Wang..."

"Hey you have the same name as me aru! Well, um, Hong, what were you doing my house aru...?" Yao asked shyly. Hong was a bit silent while Mathew watched nervously and Alfred, trying to hold down a laugh. Hong cleared his throat with a fake cough.

"Well, Yao-ge, we're kinda brothers... You kinda raised me... Remember...? You usually call me Didi." Hong started to get a bit nervous and confused about what he was saying. Yao was just plain confused. Mathew was really nervous now and Alfred was really have a hard time holding down his laughter. Hong glared at Alfred again, this time, you could really tell it was a glare. This silenced Alfred. "Maybe you should go..."

"S-sure... LETS GO MATTY!" Alfred grabbed Mathew's arm and took off.

"W-wait! We need Arthur!"

"LET GO OF ME, YA BLOODY-" suddenly the door closed with a bang before Hong could harm Alfred. Hong looked down at Yao and saw him blushing at the direction of where the door was.

"Why're you blushing..."

"S-so, Hong-ge," Yao started to say, ignoring Hong's question and turning his head up to him, "a-are we really brothers...?" he finished nervously. "I'm really confused aru... I have always lived on my own... B-but I'd really like a gege aru!" Yao said even more nervous and scared. Hong smiled through the corner of his mouth and kneeled down to be face to face with Yao.

"Yes, but you're the older one Yao-_ge_" Hong said patting Yao's head. Yao looked at Hong shyly yet still really confused. He was obviously younger than Hong. But Yao knew one thing for sure; always respect your elders!

"Okay, Hong-ge, I guess I can go with being brothers an all aru... But, I am sorry for the disrespect, but you are obviously older than me aru!" All of a sudden, the front door was slammed open, scaring the crap out of Yao. Hong was just really really annoyed. _It couldn't be..._ he thought.

"YAO-HYEONG! YOU HOME?" come a loud voice from the entrance.

"Yep... It's him..." Hong said getting up and showing the annoyance on his face.

"Who aru...?" Yao said looking up at Hong. He then heard a gasp and turn, but was suddenly attacked with a glomp.

"That's Im Yong Soo. Our youngest sibling..."

"YAO-HYEONG! YOU'RE SO TINY AND CUTE!" South Korea AKA Yong Soo shouted happily, still hugging the young Chinese boy.

~()*()*()*()~End of Chapter 4~()*()*()*()~

* * *

><p>~AN~

_TWO IN ONE DAY! YESH! well at least two in one day published...wow everything's so confusing! *bangs head on table* I AM SORRY FOR D CONFUSION! Translations are from Google Translate and once again, I did not check if the Mandarin was correct with my friend so sorry if it ish incorrect! and um... nothing else really to say... hmm... yeah..._

_Gege - Older Brother in Mandarin-Chinese_

_Hyeong - Older Brother in Korean_

_Thanks for Reading and Reviews/Comments are loved! or depends on what you says... HAPPY HOLIDAYS!(depending on what time you're reading this...) ~Roxas-Chan_

~End A/N~


	5. Chapter 5

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

Story by Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5 ~ <em>_West Side_

_"LET GO OF ME, YA BLOODY-" suddenly the door closed with a bang before Hong could harm Alfred._

"A-Alfred! S-slow _huff_ down! I can't _huff_ keep up!" Mathew called out wheezing.

"WHOOPS! Sorry Man!" Alfred said back, slowing down for Mathew. _Bloody American... I'm gonna be sick..._ Arthur thought to himself, turning a bit green.

"Arthur... ARTHUR!" Mathew whisper-shouted, "Are you okay?"

~()*()*()*()~In England~()*()*()*()~

"Feeling better, Arthur?" Mathew asked Arthur while he patted the little British kid.

"Shut up..." Arthur replied, wobbling as he walked. He had thrown up from bumpy ride from Alfred.

"DUDE YOU WERE LIKE, TOTALLY GREEN EARLIER!" proclaimed Alfred, looking down at Arthur. Right then, the said British boy kicked him in the shin, smiling when Alfred started jumping with his hands on the kicked shin. "You little-"

"Hey guys!" called out a young voice with, like Arthur, a British accent, "Watcha guys up to!" After looking around a bit for the voice, Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew finally turned to the little fort off the coast and saw a little boy, who was still older than Arthur, waving at them.

"SUP SEALAND!" Alfred yelled back, running and waving to the small nation, "WE'RE BRINGING ENGLA- ARTHUR BACK HOME!" he added, stumbling on his words. Sealand tilted his head in confusion, unsure why Alfred would call England by his real name. Because of his curiosity, the young nation jumped off the little fort and ran over to Alfred, asking,

"Why're you calling England by his name?"

"Well, strange story..." Alfred started, smiling nervously before explaining to Sealand.

"OH!" Sealand said once Alfred finished his explanation. He then walked over to Arthur and put out his hand, "Hello there! My name's Peter Kirkland!" Arthur just looked up at Peter with a strange look, not wanting to shake his hand. _He has the same family name as me... Like Yao and Hong..._

"...Are we siblings too...?" Arthur asked, getting right to the point. He couldn't help but be very curious since Yao seemed to have a sibling he was also unsure about. Peter take back his hand and gave a somewhat wicked smile.

"Why of course, silly!" _Time for some revenge_ he thought, still smiling, "Alfred and Mathew are too ya know!" Arthur's eyes shot opened and looked towards his other two 'siblings'

"I'M RELATED TO THESE BLOOY GITS?" Arthur shouted, pointing to Alfred and Mathew. Arthur's question pissed Alfred off while making Mathew feel somewhat bad, "Well, I'm okay with the polar bear holding Canadian, BUT THAT ONE!" he added, just pointing to Alfred.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Alfred was just about to strangle Arthur but Mathew quickly got in his way, holding him back.

"A-Alfred! Calm down!"

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

"Finally... Home..." Arthur said though his sigh. He was in a bit pain from the giant bump on his head.

"Um, why don't you guys wait a sec." Alfred said before running off inside Arthur's house.

"Why should we- HEY! WHO SAID YOU COULD GO IN MY HOUSE! GET BACK HERE!" Arthur shouted back, trying to run after Alfred but Mathew was holding him back.

~()*()*()*()~With Alfred~()*()*()*()~

As soon as Alfred ran from the group, he barged into Arthur's house and shouted, "ALRIGHT! ALL YOU WORKER PEOPLE! ENGLAND SAID YOU CAN HAVE TWO WEEKS OFF STARTING NOW! SO GET OUT!" All the maids' and butlers' where one Alfred right then and there. As soon as one of the workers' mouth opened up, about to ask a question, Alfred quickly interrupted, saying, "NO QUESTIONS ASKED! QUICKLY LEAVE THROUGH THE BACK OR IGGY'S GONNA FIRE YA!" Soon after, all the workers scattered, leaving Alfred alone in Arthur's house. "BWA HAHAHA! THAT'S HOW A HERO GETS THINGS DONE!"

~()*()*()*()~Back With the Others~()*()*()*()~

"Arthur! Please calm down!" Mathew whisper shouted, still holding back the little British boy when suddenly, Alfred came back.

"Hey guys! Miss me!"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Arthur shouted to the American, finally getting out of Mathew's grip. Right when Alfred was about to answer Arthur's question (with most likely a lie), Arthur cut him off. "Never mind... Just get inside so you all can explain why I'm related to you all and why I never knew about this. Also, why I'm NOW learning that you two bloody gits are my 'siblings'..." He said, walking towards his home.

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SAYING!" Arthur shouted, jumping out of his seat. Alfred and Mathew had explained to him that he had taken care of them and the whole "Revolutionary War" thing. "DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE I'M GONNA BELIEVE A BLOODY WORD YOU'RE SAYING! Besides, the only person I grew up with was that messed up French frog..." Alfred, Mathew, and Peter couldn't help but notice steam raising off Arthur's head. "And you," Arthur started, looking towards Peter, "Haven't heard much from you..." Right then, Peter jumped out of his seat.

"Well, I'm your long lost older brother, Arthur!" Alfred and Mathew looked at Peter with a confused look. They both know that Arthur and Peter, England and Sealand, had not gotten along that well.

"...Well that makes more sense than these guys' story," Arthur then got up and walked over to Peter with a bashful posture, "Are you gonna treat me like how Francis treated me...?" Arthur asked him, looking up at him ever so cutely. Arthur's eyes were so round and he looked oh so very innocent that no one could possibly take advantage of him. He was so cute that all three of the western nations hugged him, saying,

"WE'RE GONNA BE THE BEST BROTHERS EVER!" sobbing, while they yelled. Underneath his older(?) siblings, Arthur was blushing, just a bit.

~()*()*()*()~End Chapter 5~()*()*()*()~

* * *

><p>~AN~

_Sorry this one isn't that long compared to the others, it was also a bit harder... hehehe... BUT SEALAND FINALLY POPPED UP! and i decided to try and switch off each chap west - east - west - east etc... right now, rly lazy n don't wanna reread and edit and all that so i'm just gonna post and hope for the best... then edit later on... yeah, i honestly don't know where i'm going with the west side BUT i know exactly wat to do with the east!... i feel guilty *goes emo corner*...once again, sorry about them completely forgetting they're countries and all that, i seriously don't know what i'm thinking... reviews?_

~End A/N~


	6. Chapter 6

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

Story by Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6 ~ East Side<em>

_"That's Im Yong Soo. Our youngest sibling..."_

_"YAO-HYEONG! YOU'RE SO TINY AND CUTE!" South Korea AKA Yong Soo shouted happily, still hugging the young Chinese boy._

"H-HONG-GE! HELP ME ARU!" Yao screamed out to his 'older' brother while being squished by an older Korean boy. Hong was already trying to get Yong Soo off Yao though.

"Yong Soo, get off Yao... Now..." Hong said in his monotone voice, still trying to yank his younger brother off his 'older' brother.

"BUT HONG! HE'S SO SMALL AND TINY DA ZE!" The Korean replied, having a firm grip on Yao, "Wait a sec-" Yong Soo realized while letting go of young Yao, making him and Hong fly back.

"Aw bloody- why'd you let go all of a sudden!" Hong said still in monotone but angrier, also using some words Arthur 'taught' him as a child (Hong). As he stiffly got up, Yong Soo bursted up off the floor.

"You just called Yao-Hyeong 'Yao' without a suffix!" He accused Hong, "Usually you say 'China-Ge' or something da ze! What's going on!" Even though Yong Soo was very... like himself, he was still very sharp. Hong stared at Yong Soo then turned to Yao then back to the Korean boy, suddenly pulling him to the side and away from Yao. "WOAH! HEY!"

"Shush!" Hong ordered. Hong never really talked to him deliberately by himself so Yong Soo happily listened to what Hong had to say. "Alfred just told me that Yao-Ge and apparently big brother Arthur too, lost their memories about us and being countries and all that. And now we have try and jog his memory..." While Hong was describing the circumstances of what was going on, Yong Soo just tilted his head a bit confused, "...What...?"

"So how'd Yao-Hyeong turn all tiny...?"

"...I don't know, Alfred and Mathew just found him like that..." Hong said through a sigh. Yong Soo started to skip back merrily to Yao. The young Chinese boy then started to get really nervous as the Korean was headed towards him.

"Annyeong ((Hello)), Yao-Hyeong!" Yong Soo cheerfully said to Yao, partly ignoring Hong's explanation a second ago.

" 'Hyeong'? B-But you're older than me... Again aru..." Yao said with a somewhat poker face. Even though Yao was Chinese, he could still understand other dialects of Asian languages (or at least the simple ones...).

"OKAY! THEN YOU CAN CALL ME 'HYEONG'!" Yong Soo excitedly started to squeeze Yao again, "AND I CAN TEACH YOU ANYTHING AND EVERTHING DA ZE!"

"No you won't." Hong quickly grabbed Yao away from Yong Soo. Yao was not enjoying this game of tug-of-war...

"Find! Then let's call Mei! She is a call after all da ze" Yong Soo did make a good point. Hong thought about his suggestion about calling Taiwan and decided it was probably a good idea. "I'LL CALL DA ZE! PHONES DID ORIGINATE FROM ME!" Yong Soo playfully ran over to the phone, only Hong got there first.

"This is Mei-Jie remember. I should call her..." Hong said wild he started dial his older sister's number. He knew for a fact that if Yong Soo had called, she would've hung up right way. Although, the young Korean boy thought something else...

"Okay, fine, I'll let you call your little crush, Hong da ze~" Luckily for Yong Soo, Mei had picked up the phone before Hong could seriously harm Yong Soo.

"Wei? ((Hello?))"

"Taiwan, it's Hong. Could you help me with something?"

"Oh sure! What cha' need help with? Are you gonna ask someone out? IS IT KOREA!" Mei's yaoi fangirl side was leaking out and Hong could hear it. Him and Korea? Hong was going to break the phone with his grip until he saw Yao happily playing with Yong Soo. Hong sighed, releasing his anger and finally interrupted the crazed girl.

"Taiwan! First, we will NEVER go out. Second-"

"OH! IS IT ICELAND THEN?" This time, Hong slammed the phone back onto the table, ending the call. Damn, his older sister was so annoying at times. And why'd she asked about Iceland anyways? Hong barely knew the guy. Finally, he walked back to his two 'younger' brothers like nothing happened.

"Is Mei coming da ze?"

"No, she's busy..."

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

Half an hour later, Taiwan aka Mei arrived at Yao and Hong's house. There was a knock on the door and little Yao got up to answer the door. He was watching his 'older' brothers playing video games. When Yao opened the door, Mei hadn't noticed him at first.

"H-hello...?" She said to no one in particular.

"Nihao!" Yao said, looking up at Mei. After a quick wince, Mei looked down and notice her older brother all chibi sized.

"HONG!" Both Hong and Yong Soo peeked over the Mei, just noticing the Taiwanese girl.

"What happened to China...?" She asked after picking him up by the back of his shirt collar, holding him towards the two boys. Hong walked over to his siblings and took Yao from Mei.

"He was found like this..." Yong Soo whispered so Yao couldn't hear. "Glad you came! Hong said you were busy da ze!" The Korean said in his regular tone of voice. Mei was confused at first about being accused 'busy' but after a while, ignored it.

"Wait- So this is what you needed help with!" Mei wasn't in the happiest mood right now. She and Yao on great terms before.

"Who's this aru?"

"Mei. She's another elder sibling." Hong replied to Yao. Yao's face lit up like a firecracker when he heard Hong's answer. He jump out of Hong's arms and ran over the Mei, hugging her.

"I have so many siblings now! Hong-Ge, Yong Soo-Ge, and now Mei-Jie aru!" Yao was so very excited to learn he had so much siblings. China was by himself for a while in his early years. Mei couldn't help out cute Yao was so she hugged back.

"Fine, I'll help whatever..." Yao was confused with what Mei was talking about but just went with it. When Yao stopped hugging, Mei still continued, thinking about how cute little Yao was.

"M-Mei-Jie..."

"KYAA! YOU CALLED ME 'JIE'!" Mei squealed picking up Yao and hugging him even tighter. It was as bad as when Yong Soo was hugging him.

"H-HONG-GE ARU!"

"Mei-Jie..." Once again, Hong to the rescue. It took him even longer to try and pry Yao away from Mei. Although he was able to and for that, Yao never left his brother's side.

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

"Damn it Hong! Why are you always the favorite!" Mei complained. Yao really did follow Hong around, not that Hong cared. Hong's reply was just a shrug, a sly smile forming on his face while Yao tugged on his sleeve.

"Hong-Ge, I'm hungry aru" This doomed everyone. _Everyone_ knows about Yao's endless stomach. Hong looked down at Yao then lead him to the kitchen. Before walking through the door, Hong turned his head around and said, keeping his poker face and monotone voice,

"Get Kiku..."

~()*()*()*()~End of Chapter 6~()*()*()*()~

* * *

><p>~AN~

_Hey! Srry 4 d late chapter! N sorry, not a KoHo fan or IceCracker or whatever u call it. I actually don't like yaoi... At all... Only IggyChu n NiChu! SO NO COMPLAINTS! thank you! I just love making Hong d over protective one! HE SHOOOO KYUTE! *off in fangirl land* REVIEWS ARE LOVED! ps, check out my other fanfic if u have d chance! _Gege's a Jiejie_ is d title. I feel bad, I didn't finish this one yet.. Hehe sorry again._

~End A/N~


	7. Chapter 7

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

Story by Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7 ~ West Side<em>

"Okay young Arthur! Let's go exporin'!" Peter shouted, hands on his hips. It was a simple Sunday morning, and a strangely sunny one at that, in London. Plus, it was early in the morning (like 8:00!) so Peter thought it would be the perfect time to play around with his 'younger' brother while Alfred and Mathew were still sleeping. Arthur nodded in agreement with Peter as they walked out the door.

Young Arthur was quite excited even though the look on his face denies it. He never went exploring the grass fields with anyone so was happy to be exploring with Peter. The Sealandic on the other hand, was excited to finally be the 'big brother' nation to someone. As the two little British boys played around in the fields, they caught the eye of a French man.

"_Oui!_ _Bonjour_ young Sealand! What are you going up so early?" The French man asked, "And who's your little friend?" While Arthur was preoccupied with playing with Ms. Fairy, Peter turned around and noticed Francis. He ran other the personified France hoping Arthur didn't notice him.

"Good morning, Francis" Peter waved, "Just exploring a bit with uh-"

"_Le gasp! _Is that _Angleterre_?" Francis gasped as he noticed Arthur, "_Oui! Angleterre!_ What happened to you!" This time, Francis caught Arthur's attention.

"France! Don't!" Peter panicked.

"Francis? What happened to _you_? You're so old." Arthur bluntly said, mentally stabbing Francis and leaving Peter speechless.

"I am not old, _monsieur_!" Francis argued while Peter snickered.

"Francis, a word please," Peter said while snickering and pulling Francis away. While the French man was still fuming after Arthur's comment, Peter explained everything to him. They both turned to the kiddie Arthur as he looked at them back with an disdain look.

"What're you looking at, bloody old man..." Once again, the words of young Arthur stabbed Francis.

"Well... If you must know," Francis started, reviving from his mental stab, "Age is one of most important aspects in fashion, and right now, I'm as fashionable as I can be back home~" Francis lied. Sadly, Arthur bought it, yet still said,

"Pssh! What kinda idiotic lie is that! I mean, how can you age so quickly and just to be in fashion!" Francis laughed his signature laugh while Peter sighed, shaking his head and Arthur continued rambling about how stupid the idea was. "You know what, I'm going home!" Arthur pouted, "See you later, Ms. Fairy." Arthur waved goodbye to his fairy friend that Peter and Francis assumed was imaginary, and started walking towards the direction of his home.

Once they all reached Arthur's house, they walked towards the door and opened it, being greeted by the smell of fresh pancakes and maple. "Artie! Peter! Where've you guys been!" Alfred shouted as he stuffed more pancakes in his mouth.

"Don't call me that!" Arthur growled.

"Dude! When'd you get here, France- is!" Alfred shouted once again when he saw Francis, ignoring Arthur and also stumbling on not calling Francis 'France'.

"Just passing by, _monsieur_. Are those _Matheu_'s pancakes?" Francis asked as he watched Alfred gulp down more pancakes.

"Mmhmm! Matty makes the BEST pancakes ever!"

"Here's some more, Alfred." Mathew whispered. When he noticed everyone else coming towards the table, he smiled and went to prepare more pancakes.

"These aren't half bad..." Arthur commented while chewing, impressed by the taste of Mathew's maple pancakes.

"HEY! THOSE ARE MINE, MAN!"

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

"Great job, Matty!" Alfred grinned, patting the Canadian on the back. Each pat made him flinch though.

"Th-thanks, Alfred..."

"Course lil' bro'! So," Alfred turned to the younger two, "What've you guys been up to? We thought you guys were like, still sleeping!"

"We were out playing in the fields!" Peter answered cheerfully.

"Don't tell them that!" Arthur scorned, a blush creeping onto his face. Alfred couldn't help but laugh at the British boy.

"Your such a kid!" Alfred said, continuing to laugh, making Arthur blush even more.

"No I'm not, bloody American! I'm more mature than you are!"

"Pssh, no you're not! You can never be as awesome as a hero like me!" Alfred broke out into his hero laugh, causing everyone but Arthur to sigh. As everyone sighed, Mathew noticed a faint dark aura surrounding Arthur.

"You're not a hero..." The aura started to get darker, "YOU'RE MORE LIKE A COCKY COCK!" Arthur shouted, pointing towards the laughing American. The dark aura that surrounded Arthur followed through his finger and hit Alfred. A dark cloud popped up where Alfred was, engulfing him. As the cloud cleared away, a small chicken took Alfred's place. A heavy silence filled the room for a while, until, "BWA HAHAHAHAHA! YOU REALLY ARE A COCK NOW!" Arthur rolled on the floor, holding his stomach as he laughed until he cried. Peter couldn't help but also laugh while Mathew and Francis started blankly at the Alfred-chicken.

"HEY! NOT COOL! TURN ME BACK!" Alfred fumed. Now Mathew and Francis started laughing at the small angry chicken, "ARTHUR!" The chicken leaped towards the laughing British boy and started pecking on his head.

"Ow! Ow! OW! STOP IT!" Arthur started running around, protecting his head with his arms from the pecking Alfred, "I said-" The dark aura started surround Arthur again, "Stop it, you mutt!" Arthur swung his hand, hoping to smack Alfred away.

Little did he know that Alfred dodged the attack but once again, the dark aura shot out through his hand and this time hit the laughing Francis, turning him into a dog. The whole room went silent again as everyone stared at the Francis-dog.

"F-Francis..." Mathew was first to (sort of) break the silence with his soft voice.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, ARTHUR!" Francis yelled with is French accent. He starts to chase the British boy with Alfred. There were many crashes and damaging of future as everyone ran around the house. Arthur was leading, trying to get away from Alfred and Francis while Mathew and Peter followed behind, trying to calm everyone down.

"YOU GUYS! STOP!" Peter called, not far behind the animals.

"How _huff _can Arthur _huff _turn you two _huff _back if you're _huff_ chasing him?" Mathew whisper yelled, a bit further back than Peter. He wasn't as energetic as the young Sealandic boy and was still holding onto Kumajiro. Francis stopped running at Mathew's logic but Alfred kept chasing the boy. Mathew stopped next to Francis, trying to catch his breath while Peter continued after Alfred and Arthur into the next room. _POOF!_

Mathew and Francis stared at the door after hearing the 'poof' and soon after, little rabbit hopped back into the same room as the Canadian and French dog.

"I got turned into a bunny..." Was simply all Peter said, eyes watery. Such an adorable scene it was...

"Alfred! You have to stop casing Arthur!" Mathew whisper shouted once he caught his breath. He trotted out the same door Peter hopped in from and there was another _poof_. Walking back to Peter and Francis, was a sheep with a small polar bear riding on it. The dog and rabbit sighed.

~()*()*()*()~With Arthur and Alfred~()*()*()*()~

"GET BACK HERE!" Alfred yelled, has he started to slow down. His chicken legs were no match for the energy of a young Arthur. Quickly, Arthur ran out the back door and slammed it shut, breathing deeply as he leaned on the door. He felt a thumb from the door, knowing it was Alfred running into the door, unable to stop in time. Arthur slid down the door until he was seated on the floor, still leaning on the door.

_So I did all that..._ Arthur thought to himself, looking at the palms of his hands. He sighed, feeling guilty about what he did.

"Don't worry, Arthur~" A voice said. Arthur looked up beside him and saw his friend, Flying Mint Bunny, "You didn't mean it! Just turn them back to normal!" It said with a cheerful smile.

"Aww, thanks Flying Mint Bunny," Arthur smiled back, patting his friend's head, "You always know how to cheer me up~" FMB started nudging Arthur's cheek, causing him to chuckle then laugh, "Stop it! Ha ha ha ha! That tickles!" He smiled brightly as FMB started giggling.

~()*()*()*()~End Chapter 7~()*()*()*()~

* * *

><p>~AN~

_Sorry i haven't updated in a while! *bows* please forgive me! The west side chapters are always harder for me to write. But i already have an idea for the west side's next chapter ((so 2 chapters later)). This chap was PURELY random! all i knew was i wanted France in here somehow ((to prepare things for later~)) n that England had trouble with BLACK MAGIC! I had no idea this would turnout like... well this... Hope you liked this chapter! REVIEWS R LOVED! ps SRRY 4 N E OOC-NESS! cuz i'm pretty sure Sealand and France was OoC..._

~End A/N~


	8. Chapter 8

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

Story by Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8 ~ East Side<em>

_"Hong-Ge, I'm hungry aru" This doomed everyone. Everyone knows about Yao's endless stomach. Hong looked down at Yao then lead him to the kitchen. Before walking through the door, Hong turned his head around and said, keeping his poker face and monotone voice,_

_"Get Kiku..."_

As all the Asians desperately try to find something for Yao to eat, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it aru!" Yao said, getting up from his spot at the table.

"Wait! Yao! NO!" Mei called to Yao as he was inching towards the door. She wanted to open the door because she already had an idea on who it was. Yao opened the front door and saw a Japanese holding bento boxes.

"I come over as soon as I could! And with the 20 boxes of bento like you ask! What's the emergency?" Japan aka Kiku shouted. The bento boxes were blocking his view so he wasn't aware that he was speaking to little Yao until he peeked besides the boxes and saw no one. Yao was too small to be in Kiku's range of vision.

"Shíwù shì shénme? ((Food?))" Yao asked excitedly, his stomach growling from the smell of the food. Kiku looked down and saw his older brother in chibi from.

"N-nii-San...?" Kiku asked, a horrified look on his face. Yao blinked a couple of times before smiling and waving, confused about Kiku's question. Everyone's been calling him 'older brother' in some language lately and Yao found it really strange.

"Thanks for the food..." Hong walked over to the two Asians and took the bento box from Kiku as he thanked him, while the said Japanese continued staring at Yao. He just stood there, frozen and still holding his hands out like he was when he was holding the bentos.

"...Wei? ((Hello?))" Yao asked, trying to break Kiku's frozenness.

"Eh-" As Kiku tried to speak, he was glomp-hugged by Mei and fell to the floor.

"KIIIIKUUUU-KUUUUNNNN~~~~" Mei said in a sing-song tone, on top of Kiku.

"M-Mei!" He stuttered, blushing from Mei's hug. His mental space bubble has been popped.

"NOOO! CALL ME 'MEI-CHAN'!" Mei whined, shaking Kiku back and forth while pouting. Yao blinked a couple more times, still confused, before Hong lead him towards the food.

"FOOD!" Yao cheerfully said as Hong handed him a bento box. He smiled a little as he watched his older brother in chibi form happily devoir the food.

"You've gone soft da ze~" Yong Soo slyly whispered to Hong, who punched down on his head. The Korean playfully laughed as Hong's blank eyes gone cold. When both Hong and Yong Soo turned back to Yao, they noticed he already practically inhaled half the bento boxes and still continued eating. "YAO! SAVE SOME FOR US DA ZE!" Yong Soo's sudden outburst caught Mei and Kiku's attention.

"Um, Mei," Kiku turned back to the Taiwanese girl and saw her glaring, "_Chan_! Mei-Chan! Um, what happened to Yao-Nii-San?" He asked, trying to nudge her away from hugging him.

"Hong said he was found like that," Mei answered, hugging even tighter. Kiku sighed at Mei's attentions.

"Hey, Kiku-Ge..." Hong said turning to Kiku, halfway done with his dinner. He noticed him standing besides the table with Mei's arm roped around his neck, "Thanks again for the food. You two should eat before Yao gulps down your bentos, too..." Hong turned to Yao who just finished his 14th bento, leaving only 4 left.

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

"Gǎnxiè nǐ wèi cān ((Thank you for the meal))!" Yao smiled, rubbing his belly. No one could believe he ate 16 bento boxes and still be so thin. He then turns to Kiku, losing his smiling face and replacing it was a confused one. Kiku was confused by Yao's actions.

"Yao, Kiku-Ge. Kiku-Ge, Yao..." Hong finally said. Yao got up from his seat and ran over the Hong, hiding behind his chair while still peeking over and watching Kiku.

"Don't be rude, Yao!" Taiwan scolded.

"I-it's find, Mei-Chan," Kiku smiled nervously, not sure how to deal with the situation. Yong Soo on the other hand, wanted to laugh his heart out at how, what looked like to him, Yao didn't like Kiku. He silently held it down though.

Hong pats Yao's head reassuringly. "Is he my gege, too aru?" Yao asked, looking up at Hong. Hong simply nodded his head.

"Your oldest gege..." Yao's eyes widen a bit and he turned to Kiku. He walked over to his newest brother and bowed.

"Nihao, hěn gāoxìng rènshi nǐ, Kiku-Ge ((Hello, nice to meet you))" A light blush crept onto Kiku's cheeks as he looked down at kiddie Yao.

"K-kawaii..." He said softly. Only Mei heard this and was a bit jealous. Kiku bent down to be face to face with Yao and patted his head. Yao looked up from his bow and saw Kiku smiling at him, "Konichiwa, Yao-Kun," Yao's eyes sparkled as he started smiling and started hugging his brother. Kiku chuckled and picked up his 'younger' brother. Mei on the other hand was fuming with jealousy. Kiku hugged Yao back but never hugged her back. He even called him 'cute'!

Yong Soo and Hong noticed the flames in the Taiwanese girl's eyes. Yong Soo broke into laugher soon after while Hong kept his poker face about it, knowing he should keep Yao away from being alone with Mei. Also knowing what would come of Yong Soo as he continued laughing at Mei. He noticed Mei's hand clenched into a fist and started counting down.

"Sān... Èr... Yī..."

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Mei took off towards the laughing Korean but wasn't fast enough, for he had already gotten up and took off running, still laughing the while. As Hong watched Mei case down Yong Soo, Yao and Kiku were having their own little conversation.

"And that's why I named him 'Heyun' aru" Yao said cheerfully. He just finished explain why he named his friend, the baby panda ((refer to chapter 3)), Heyun. Kiku chuckled at Yao's story and explanation of the baby panda who loved to swim. Yao smiled then leaped out of Kiku's arms, startling him a bit.

The little Chinese boy ran over joyfully to his other older brother. "Hong-Ge! Hong-Ge! Kiku-Ge's really nice aru!" He said, a large smile on his face. Hong nods, picking up Yao and placing him on his lap. Yao waves Kiku and Kiku smiles back, also waving. Suddenly,

"KIKU-HYEONG! SAVE ME!" Yong Soo yells running towards the Japanese, still laughing. Kiku stiffens as Yong Soo uses him as a shield against Mei, unhappy about the situation he was brought into.

"Yong Soo, let go!" Kiku says somewhat harshly. Yong Soo answers with a cheerful grin, then a grope. Kiku freezes up from the Korean's grope then glares at the said Korean.

"YONG SOO! YOU WILL DIE _TODAY_!" Mei shouts, charging faster towards Yong Soo when she noticed he groped her precious Kiku. Hong sighs at the commotion while Yao watches, unsure what is really happening.

"Hong-Ge," Hong looks down at Yao and see golden orbs staring right back at him, "I'm hungry again aru..." Hong playfully messes up Yao's hair while he giggles. The giggling Chinese boy hops off of Hong's lap and follows him into the kitchen.

"I think I saw some red bean ice-cream in the freezer." Hong said. Yao's eyes widen at the thought of the sweet red bean ice-cream he will soon devoir. In the background...

"HAHAHA! YOU GUYS ARE SO SLOW DA ZE!" Yong Soo is winning the war of chase.

~()*()*()*()~End Chapter 8~()*()*()*()~

* * *

><p>~AN~

_Hiya! looks like 2 chapters in one day! i feel proud... jkjkjk! Not sure y i made Yao all wary of Kiku but i think it turned out fine, right? I blame the Clannad OST playing in the background of my room. CURSE YOU SWEET LOVELY MUSIC! Heyun means River so i named the baby panda Heyun! it was gonna be something else, but i realized it was the same name of this Asian guy in my last year's science class and that would've been awkward... any who! Kiku got the hint of calling everyone by their real names when Mei called him by his real name and let's say that when he was called, they said Yao lost him memory or something cuz i don't wanna keep rewriting wat happened everything there's another character popping up (lll_ _) Xie xie for Reading! REVIEWS R LOVED!_

~End A/N~


	9. Chapter 9

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

Story by Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

_Chapter 9 ~ West Side_

Arthur opened his back door and took a peek inside making sure no one was there to harm him. Young Arthur did not enjoy experiencing getting attacked by a chicken.

"Woah!" All of a sudden, Arthur felt himself being picked up by the back of his shirt collar, "What happened to you?" Arthur found himself face to face with a young red headed Scottish man smoking a cigar.

"Put me down, Malcolm!" The little British boy shouts, trying to squirm out of his oldest brother's grip, "And get your bloody cigar out of my face!"

" 'Malcolm'...? Guess we're using our actual names now..." Malcolm, the personification of Scotland, said mostly to himself. He turned himself around bringing Arthur with him, still holding the boy by his shirt collar, "Lucas! Trevor! Look who I found!" The Scottish man called out. Arthur gulped nervously, hearing the two other names being called.

Malcolm was walking towards two other guys; one was a young Irish man with brownish-red hair and the other was a bit younger Walsh with wavy blonde hair.

"What'd you got there, Malcolm?" The Irish one asked.

"Woah! Is that Arthur!" The Walsh one shouted, running towards the two, eyes wide open, "What happened! You're so tiny!"

"I'm not tiny! Wait, when'd you guys get so big!" Arthur commented, looking around at all his other brothers.

"The little bugger probably messed up some potion and turned himself young, Trevor," The Irish man said to the Walsh known as Trevor. All knowing Arthur well enough, they all guessed that was most accurate reason.

"WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN!" Arthur shouted. It was more of a demand then a question. The Scottish man shrugged, dropping little Arthur. "Oooff!" He landed on his little bottom. Arthur stood back up and grumbled, patting the dirt off his pants before Lucas decided to pick up the little Brit, "OI!"

"He's like a little ball" Lucas said, tossing younger Arthur and up, catching him once gravity took place, "Trevor! Catch!" The Irish grinned, tossing Arthur to the Walsh.

"Woah! He _is_ like a ball!" Trevor smiled brightly before tossing him back to Lucas.

"Gaahhh!" Arthur yelps, being tossed from one to the other. Malcolm watched, amused at him younger brothers' fun game of catch, "You two are bloody mad! Put me down this instant!" The little British boy bade, still being tossed around and caught.

While Arthur was in the air swearing as much as a New York driver, a large dog leaped towards him. The dog grabbed onto the back of Arthur's shirt and landed safely on the ground, growling at the three older Kirklands before walked back towards Arthur's house. The three watched the dog set their youngest sibling down, confused on what just happened. The dog also takes a seat, keeping watchful glaring eyes on the three.

"Francis?" Malcolm finally spoke, a smile starting to appear on his face, "It's you isn't Francis?" The Scottish man breaks down laughing, falling onto the floor while holding his stomach. Lucas joins his other brother, holding his stomach and laughing. Trevor tries to hold down his laughter but fails, making all three older Kirklands crying from laughter.

The dog that was Francis, sulked in the corner while Arthur sweat-drops, watching from where he stood. Out of nowhere, a little rabbit jumped and landed on top of the little Arthur's head. He looked up once he felt the little rabbit land.

"Peter?"

"Yo, Arthur!" Arthur turns to the side, away from his laughing brothers and at little chicken, "Turn me back now, Dude!" Alfred was still fumed but wasn't going to attack anymore.

"Alfred?" The said chicken turned to where he heard his name call from. It was from Trevor who couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Oh god I can't breathe!" He said, finally falling back from laughing. Chicken-Alfred was even more fumed! They were laughing at him!

"Where'd you guys even come from...?" Arthur turned to his house and noticed a sheep standing at the window with a polar bear on its back. It whisper-shouted, 'Maple!' as it leaped out into the yard, "YOU BROKE MY WINDOW!" The chicken and rabbit smiled cheerfully, making Arthur face-palm.

The laughter from Malcolm, Lucas, and Trevor started to die down as they wiped their last tear drop.

"I haven't laughed like that in a _long_ time..." Lucas sighed. Finally, he sat up and looked over at all the animals that surrounded his younger brother. Trevor did the same while Malcolm actually stood up. "I'm guessing little Arthur turned you all into animals." He smiled.

The 2 out of 4 of the animals nodded their heads; the sheep and the rabbit. The other two didn't like them so much, so they weren't going to answer to him. Arthur turned his head down towards the ground looking away, trying to hide an embarrassed blush.

"And it looks like lil' Arthur here can't turn you guys back," Malcolm sighed. You could hear he was annoyed, by the tone of his voice, "Now _we_ gotta do something 'bout it..."

"Just like the old times!" Trevor said happily, "We always have to fix your dark magically messes, Arthur~ of course Mum always told us to do so, so don't _have_ to fix your mess this time!" Trevor was smiling the whole time like he was unaware that he was making Arthur feel ashamed. Of course, the young Walsh man didn't notice...

Arthur was never that great at black magic, even at his normal age. Since he is now younger, it was practically uncontrollable and he didn't know how to resolve it. His older brothers were always better at black magic them him, no matter what age and time.

Alfred noticed Arthur's hopeless expression and immediately felt bad for the boy. He had what Alfred thought was horrible older brothers! Arthur was never that bad when raising himself; Arthur was strict but still loving, kind, and caring. Alfred was not gonna let the three pick on his older brother like that.

"Let's see what spell the little bugger used..." Malcolm said, observing each animal, "Okay, I think I got it. Now just stay still..." Malcolm was just about to turn them back into people again, until Alfred jumped up and started shouting.

"WAIT!" Everyone froze, staring blankly at the shouting chicken, "I blame Artie, so I want _him_ to change me back!" Arthur was taken back and somewhat offended at the same time. Everyone knew Arthur wasn't able to do. He guessed that Alfred really was stupid and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Alfred, but I really can't do it. It's best if Malcolm helped you guys..." Alfred could see that that had hurt Arthur more; having to admit he wasn't good even. This was his great England who traveled the world and raised him! Alfred wasn't gonna take this and pouted. He jumped up and started pecking Arthur's head repeatedly, "Ow Ow OW! ALFRED!"

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU UNTIL YOU TURN ME BACK!" Arthur looked back down at Alfred once he stopped pecking him, a tear in his eye. He was shocked to see the little chicken smile brightly back up at him. Now he understood; Alfred believed in him! Arthur smiled back at Alfred and started to concentrate on undoing the spell.

Arthur started chanting some weird chant as another mysterious aura surrounded him again. His older brothers watched, curious about the outcome, while the others were very intrigued. "HA!" Arthur aimed his hand at Alfred, sending the dark aura rushing towards him. POOF! A smoke cloud engulfed the chicken. Everyone started coughing from the cloud, waiting for it to clear.

"Look!" Alfred shouted. Everyone turned to him, eyes widened. "It worked! I knew you could do it, Artie!" Everyone stared, speechless at Alfred.

"Um, Alfred..." Mathew was the first to bring the silence, "L-look down..."

"Oh, um... It half worked..." Alfred wasn't completely normal yet. He was partly human but still partly a chicken. He basically looked like his old self except with chicken wings instead of arms, and he still had chicken feet and a beak.

The older Kirklands once again, fell back out into laughter. Well, who wouldn't? It looked ridiculous! Even Francis and Peter had a hard time holding down a laugh. Mathew stared speechless at his twin brother and Arthur looked as if he were about to cry.

"I-it's okay, Artie! You tried and you were so close!" Alfred said, cheerfully. He just couldn't see little Arthur cry.

"Yet still failed," Malcolm added.

"Hey!" Alfred glared at the Scottish man. He was unfazed by it through, "Well at least I got pants to hide my legs. You're wearing a skirt!" Alfred added with a sly grin. Now that affected him.

"It's a _kilt_, you erse!" Malcolm snapped back. Lucas and Trevor started holding their eldest brother back while Mathew and Francis did the same by biting and pulling back on Alfred's clothes, "What? You wanna stay like that forever, Chicken-Boy!" This made Alfred stop trying to attack Malcolm, but still made him want to punch him even more. "Oi! Arthur!" The said boy twitched, holding onto rabbit-Peter, "Watch and learn..."

Malcolm stayed silent for a moment, making the 3 animals er- 2 and a half animals nervously. Suddenly, he shot the three with what looked like 5 times more black magic than the amount Arthur shot Alfred with. The 3 fell back, all back to normal.

"That's how it'd done... Now where's the rabbit-" Malcolm turned to Arthur and saw he was gone, along with Peter.

"The little bugger ran off!" Trevor shouted, pointing out the obvious.

"And I was about to turn him back to normal, too..." Malcolm sighed.

"Where'd you think he'd gone...?" Lucas asked, looking at where Arthur was.

Alfred was furious now. Not only had Arthur ran off because of his, so called 'brothers', but it didn't even looked like they cared! "You made him ran away crying and you guys don't even care!" Alfred shouted, getting up from off the ground, "He's your little kid brother looking probably less than 8 and you made him cry and not even care!"

Alfred tried punching Malcolm, not holding back one bit, but the Scottish man was able to duck in time. Using Alfred's momentum against himself, Malcolm was able to grab his arm, throwing and flipping the American. Lucas and Trevor were both shocked and speechless at their eldest's actions.

"Learn your place, Alfred. Weren't you the one declaring on his caretaker; the one person who raised you with great 'loving care'..." Malcolm glared down at Alfred, who was still lying on the ground from the flip.

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

"Stupid brothers... I don't need them..." Arthur mumbled to himself. Peter looked up that the boy who was carrying him, worried, "I could probably do that..."

"Do you wanna try?" Peter asked Arthur, scaring the younger one a bit. He forgot he had Peter with him.

"A-are you sure...?" Peter smiled ear to ear.

"As your older brother, I say do it! Right now!" He said cheerfully. Arthur smiled back, setting rabbit Peter down. He chanted once again and repeated what he'd done to Alfred just earlier. However, there was more black magic in use this time. Arthur smiled proudly! He'd done it this time and correctly! Oh wait...

"Rabbit ears..." Arthur face-palmed. Peter was exactly normal, but still had the rabbit ears on his head. The Sealandic boy started rubbing his soft ears, blinking at Arthur, "I'm sorry, Peter..."

"Naw, it's fine! I bet it'd just a late reaction! You did better, Arthur!" Peter grinned, giving Arthur the 'thumbs up'. Arthur smiled softly, feeling happy with Peter's praise.

~()*()*()*()~End Chapter 9~()*()*()*()~

~A/N~

_Sorry if the Kirklands r OoC. I don't know them that much but i was told that them and England dont rly get along. Don't wrry! I didn't make them that heartless! they care about their little brother! I mean, they helped him out! sorry about the late post. it's a bit harder to write this one compared to the other story I made. Hehe, isn't Peter sweet~ Hoped you like it! Srry for beig late again! Reviews r Loved!_

_PS is anyone really reading this n e more? if not i'm just gonna rap it up; shorten it. I had a lot of ideas for his fanfic but if no one's gonna read it then no point. but i will actually end it, not just leave it cuz i really hate it when people do that!_

~End A/N~


	10. Chapter 10

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

Story by Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10<em>

"Um, Peter, where are we going?" Arthur asked his bunny eared older brother. They've been walking for what seemed like an hour or two. Arthur looked all around but didn't notice a single thing.

"Wait, I thought you were leading us..." Peter replied. The two young British boys froze in their tracks, their face becoming pale, "ARTHUR! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED WALKING FIRST!" Peter shouted, waving his arms up and down.

"W-WELL YOU'RE THE OLDER ONE!" Arthur came back with, "SHOULDN'T YOU BE LEADING!" Peter was about to say something back, but Arthur was right; right now, he was the oldest. The thought made Peter smile brightly.

"You're right, ol' chap! I'm the oldest and you have to listen to me!" Peter puffed out his chest, hands in a fist on his hip, mimicking Alfred's 'hero' pose. This made Arthur very wary of the Sealandic boy, "Alrighty! Let's see..." Peter started looking around and pointed at some random direction, "I believe civilization is that way! LET'S GO!" And so, Peter started marching in the said direction with Arthur following behind.

~()*()*()*()~40 or so minutes later~()*()*()*()~

"We're lost, Peter..." Arthur said for the umpteenth time making his older brother even more irritated.

"Okay fine! We're lost!" Peter finally admits, "Why don't you tell us where we are, smart one!" Arthur starts looking around.

"China..." He said after noticing that they were now surrounded by tall bamboo trees, "You brought us all the way to China..." Peter eyes widened as he looked around. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be an older brother... Nah~

As Peter was off in his little fantasy about acting more like an older brother, Arthur started hearing rustling. He glared at the rustling spot until he saw bright yellow eyes glaring back. "M-M-M-MONSTER!" He yelled, grabbing Peter's hand and running off even further into the bamboo forest.

"W-WHAT! WHERE!" Peter shouted, looking back as he ran behind Arthur. The rustling got closer and closer. Sadly, little Arthur tripped and with young Peter running behind him, he tripped over Arthur, "OOF!" The rustling got even closer. Both the young British boys held onto each other, scared as hell. When they saw a black paw step out, they both screamed.

After about a minute of screaming, Arthur was first to regain himself, "I-it's a panda..." He said.

"J-just a panda?" Peter questioned, looking at the small panda. It was as big as little Arthur but still small to Peter. The little panda started walking closer to the two who were still a tad nervous about the cute, fluffy animal. Once it reached Arthur and Peter, the panda started sniffing the two. It recognized Arthur's scent and started nudging his cheek happily, confusing the little British boy.

"What the bloody hell..." It finally hit him.

_Arthur picked up his head and saw Yao. His eyes were so big and amber-gold. Plus, Yao looked even cuter with the baby panda in his arms._

"You're that little baby panda Yao was holding! You've gotten so big!" Arthur started patting the panda's soft fur while Peter stood watching, a confused look on his face. He smiled when his little brother started giggling as the panda's fur was tickling him.

After playing with Arthur for a while, the panda finally started running away. It stopped and looked back at the two when they just stood there. "I think it wants us to follow?" Peter suggested/asked. Arthur blinked then started trotting after the panda with Peter. The panda started running again, stopping once in a while for the two Brits.

"Wait for us!" Arthur called to it.

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

"I'm going outside, Hong-Ge aru!" Yao shouted inside before closing the door. No matter how much he loved hanging around with his beloved siblings, Yao still loved peace and quiet natural surroundings. That hadn't changed at all as he grew older. As the little Chinese boy skips down to the river, he couldn't help mumble a little song.

Once the little singing Asian boy reached the river, he noticed something was off. "Heyun! Where are you aru!" Yao called out, hoping to find his little panda friend. He knew it loved swimming in the river so it was fairly odd the young panda wasn't there. "Guess you're not here today aru..." Yao said to himself a bit disappointed.

Shrugging off the fact that the little panda, Heyun wasn't around at the time, Yao started taking off his shoes and socks, rolling up his pants too. "I'll just wait aru~" He seated himself on the edge of the river, splashing the water a bit with his little feet. "_Ah peng you men qing ni ting ya ting ya ting ya~ Wo chang ge lai wen hou ni~ You shenme shi qing ya qing ya qing ya qing ya~ Wo neng gou bang zhu ni~" _He sang to himself while giggling.

~()*()*()*()~Back With Arthur and Peter~()*()*()*()~

"That's one fast panda," Peter said, a bit out of breath. After a while of following after the little panda, it stopped stopping for the two British boys and started what seemed more like sprinting. Once the two noticed the panda stopped running, they began to slow down. "...Wait, do you hear that, Arthur?"

"What?" Arthur looked up at his older brother warily. Peter had his thinking face on, stroking his chin.

"Not sure, just sounds like Chinese..." He concluded, making Arthur's eyes widen and cheeks turn light pink, "Yep, Chinese singing!" Peter smiled proudly since he figured out the sound.

"B-b-but I don't hear anything!" Arthur stuttered. Arthur looked up a bit more and saw Peter's rabbit ears. He cursed under his breath because the rabbit ears were most likely the reason why Peter could hear better. Suddenly, _POOF!_ Peter's ears were gone. The young Sealandic boy started patting his head; the spot where the rabbit ears were.

"Hmm... Guess it just needed more time..." He said, "Hey! I don't hear it anymore!" Yep, Arthur's prediction was correct. "Hey, what's the panda looking at?" Peter tilted his head at the panda. It was just sitting there at a bit of a distance from them, looking between some bamboo. Arthur shrugged and walked over to the panda.

As Arthur got closer to the young panda, he started hearing running water. A river! The panda looked up at Arthur who looked back down at it, then looked back between the bamboo trees. Arthur started to hear cute, soft giggling now. Then, "_Zai chuntian xiatian bing ya bing ya bing ya~ Qiutian he yan dong~ Wo ding ya ding ya ding ya~ ling ya ling ya ling ni~ xin ya xin ya xin huan xi~_" Arthur quickly looked between the bamboo trees like the young panda and started blushing madly.

"Now what're you looking at?" Peter whispered to Arthur, scaring the crap out of the little Brit. Peter had shocked him enough to accidentally whack some of the bamboo, making it rustle and alerting Yao that someone was there.

"Shhh! Shhhhh! Shhhhhh!" Arthur shushed, pushing Peter back away from their current spot.

"_Wei?_ Is someone there aru?" They heard. Arthur's chest started beating fast. If Yao came over and found him, he would think Arthur was some sort of stalker! Why wouldn't he; Arthur did fall out of nowhere last time ((refer to chapter 3)). The young panda notice Arthur somewhat panicking and it sighed, walking out to Yao. The next thing Arthur heard was a loud splash and, "Heyun! There you are aru! I was waiting for you!" Also more cute giggling.

Both Arthur and Peter looked to see what was going on. The panda known now as Heyun, had jumped into the river and swam across over to Yao. It crawled out of the water and shaken it's fur dry like a dog, but made Yao wet during the process. However, Yao only giggled at the cute panda's actions and was now holding it as he continued kicking the water.

"I get it now," Arthur looked up to Peter and noticed him giving him a sly smile, "Is Mr. Chi- er, Yao your girlfriend or boyfriend or gender-neutral chibi thing?" Peter noticed Arthur starting to go red and tried holding down his laugher.

"You git! What'd make you think that?" Arthur whisper shouted to his older brother.

"Cuz your cheeks are all pink~" Peter chuckled, pinching his little brother's cheeks, "Okay, okay, I'll go find my way out while you go play with your little friend~" Peter teased the now pouting Arthur.

"D-don't lost again..." Arthur teased, still blushing. He made Peter stop right in his tracks. The little Sealandic boy did not know at all where he was going and Arthur knew that. The little British boy sighed, "Just turn right right now and keep going. You'll end up on a stone path to Yao's house. Once you get there, go right again and keep walking until you reach his house. Yao has a couple of siblings that could help you back to England..." Arthur said, remembering everything from the one time he'd been at Yao's house.

Peter was completely embarrassed that his so called 'little brother' told him directions. Being a big brother was a bit harder than he thought.

Once Peter left, Arthur was arguing to himself in his head whether to follow his brother and go talk to Yao.

~()*()*()*()~End Chapter 10~()*()*()*()~

* * *

><p><em>~AN~_

_Yao and Arthur meet again! yay! First off, _Wen Hou Ge _was the song Yao was singing. It's a Chinese ((i think)) children's greeting song. my guess is it's kinda like songs like Twinkle Twinkle Little Star or something cuz i could not find its origin or anything or whatever! i got it from _Zhuan Jiao Yu Dao Ai _((if u read my other fanfic, u'd know what it was)), anyways, it's a really cute song and will be popping up more an once so i'd recommend looking it up or something ((piano version's very pretty)). Um... im still gonna continue this with all my ideas but it may take a while. nothing much to say i guess... OH WAIT! i know i didn't get this right at all and im sorry. timing is probably really confusing and it confuses me too... i don't think the timing of things line up or anything and once again, sorry. Also! i just wanted to write that 'gender-neutral chibi thing' line SOOO MUCH so i hope you don't mind! thanks for reading and Reviews are Loved! srry for any typos or grammar issues._

_~End A/N~_

* * *

><p><span>Wen Hou Ge Translations ((forgive me if incorrect))<span>

Oh my friend, please listen listen listen

To me sing my regards to you

Why don't you ask ask ask

Me to help you with anything

In the spring and summer oh and, oh and, oh and

Autumn and harsh winter

I say I say I say that you that you that you

Have to have to have to be happy.


	11. Chapter 11

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

Story by Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11<em>

_Once Peter left, Arthur was arguing to himself in his head whether to follow his brother and go talk to Yao._

Arthur paced back and forth, still wondering if he should go talk to Yao. Peter had long left, but maybe he could just meet him back at home! Arthur's head shot back towards the bamboo wall that was hiding him from Yao for it had startled rustling. _Shit!_ He thought as he started to panic. What if it was Yao? It had to be him, no one else was around. Arthur started looking in all sorts of directions, trying to find a place to hide or something. He decided to just look like he was lost, petty sure Yao would buy that.

When Arthur heard even more rustling, he froze then quickly spun around so his back was facing Yao. "H-hello, Yao. Strange meeting you here!" Arthur nervously said. He'd turned around to face the Asian, his eyes closed. "What brings you-" Arthur felt something pulling on his sleeve. When he opened his eyes, he didn't see Yao, but a cute little panda instead, "here..." Arthur finished, disappointment in his voice.

"Heyun? Where did you go aru?" Arthur heard. Heyun the panda started pulling the young Brit through the wall of bamboo over to Yao. Arthur noticed Yao had just turned to him and the panda when they walked through the wall of bamboo. What he didn't noticed was a hint of pink on Yao's cheeks. "A-Arthur aru?"

Right when Arthur was about to say hello to the cute Chinese boy, Heyun pushed him into the river. "GWAAHHH!" Arthur yelped as he fell in. Heyun followed in, paddling across the river over to Yao.

"Arthur!" Yao shouted as the little Brit started panicking and drowning. He hadn't let learned how to swim that great. "Heyun! Go help aru!" Yao bade the panda, pointing towards Arthur. Heyun first looked up at Yao then followed his arm and turned to Arthur. The young panda quickly swam over to the drowning Brit. Biting on the back of Arthur's shirt collar, Heyun started pulling him back over to Yao.

When Arthur and Heyun reached the side of the river, Yao pulled them out. Heyun, once again, shook like a dog to dry off while Yao was trying to wake up the unconscious Arthur. "Arthur!" He shouted, shaking Arthur's shoulders as he laid on the ground, "Arthur! Wake up aru!" Yao noticed Arthur's face scrunched up a little then started opening his eyes, "Thank goodness aru..."

Arthur half opened his eyes, seeing the top of bamboo trees reaching towards the sky. Everything was still a bit blurry for him. The weak Brit turned his head to the side a bit, seeing a fuzzy looking Yao. The natural light shining above him made a light halo above his head. "An angel? Am I dead...?" Arthur mumbled. Yao engulfed Arthur in a large hug, relieved that he was okay. Arthur's eyes burst wide open and his face turned as red as a tomato, realizing Yao hugging him tightly.

"No you're not aru!" Yao answered happily. Embarrassment started taking over Arthur, making him push Yao away.

"G-GET OFF!" Arthur stuttered, not really meaning it.

"KYAAARU!" Yao yelped, falling back into a backwards role. After a single role, Yao stop on his bottom and started glaring back at Arthur. Arthur's arms were crossed and was facing away from Yao. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his face heat up. Yao however, didn't notice a thing. "Aiyah! I practically saved your life and you just shove me ahen!" He shouted back at Arthur while getting up and patting the dirt off his pants.

"W-who said I needed help!" Arthur growled back, turning back to Yao. His face was still red.

"Well it sure looked like it when you were _drowning _ahen," Yao crossed his arms. Arthur gulped.

"W-well you're not wet at all! You couldn't have saved me in the water! I bet it was that panda!" Arthur shouted, pointing at Heyun.

"Well I told Heyun to ahen!"

"So it was the panda! And why would it name it that!"

"Well he is my panda ahen!"

"Oh! We'll I know that it was _your_ panda who pushed me in!"

"Don't you blame Heyun ahen!"

"You're right, I should be blaming you since Heyun's your panda!" Yao started getting angrier and angrier with Arthur. All he did was save Arthur and now he's being blamed on for pushing him in.

"All me and Heyun did was save you from drowning ahen! We do not have to take all this! Come on, Heyun, Hong-Ge and the others are probably waiting for us ahen!" Yao concluded to Arthur before picking up Heyun.

"Well thanks for saving me!" Arthur growled sarcastically.

"_Bù kèqì!_ _Zàijiàn!"_

"Bye bye!" And with that, both little, immature boys turned around, back to back, simultaneously. Before Yao was about to leave, he picked up a rock about the size of a golf ball. He turned back to Arthur who was still facing the other way, and threw the rock at the back of his head. "OW! HEY!" Arthur turned back to Yao. With a hand on a new bump on the back of his head, Arthur noticed him smiling slyly back. The Brit then sprinted towards the smiling Asian, grabbing him by his shirt collar. "What the bloody hell was that about, Asian git!"

"A thank you for shoving down ahen," Yao answered harshly, still smiling slyly, "And this-" Yao kicked Arthur's shin, making him let go, hop on his non-kicked leg and hold the kicked shin with his hand, "Is for Heyun ahen~" Yao finished, straightening out his shirt collar.

"Why you!" Arthur tried to grab Yao, but the slick Chinese boy swiftly ducked and jumped back. Yao taunted Arthur by using his finger to pull down on his cheek under his eye and sticking his tongue out. That really aggravated young Arthur. "Get back here!" He shouted, running and limping towards Yao.

Arthur kept on trying to grab Yao, but the little Chinese boy with too fast. Yao had spent countless hours training on his own in the past (he did invent many forms of martial arts in his life as a nation). Dodging Arthur was not even child's play for Yao (even though he is a child). Yao taunted the out of breath Arthur again, provoking him even more.

"Quit running and fight like a man!" Arthur shouted, an anger mark popping on his head.

"I'm not fighting you _because_ I'm a man ahen!" Yao shouted back to Arthur, "A man should never fight and bully the weak~" He stuck his tongue back out at Arthur. Yao started hopping backwards again when Arthur was running/limping even faster over to him.

"And a man should never have his hair like a girls but look at you now!" Arthur come back with. The comeback really ticked off Yao, "Talk about girly" Arthur added. This time, it was his turn to smile slyly.

Part of Yao's face darkened as he set down Heyun. The little panda looked up at its owner, sadness in its eyes. "Now you're going to get it ahen..." Yao growled. He stood in his fighting position while Arthur pulled out a small book that read "Battle Magic: Beginner's Version". Both boys having their own little advantages. Yao's was that he had more experience with martial arts than Arthur had with black magic. Although, Arthur is able to attack from a far range while Yao can only do hand to hand combat. The disadvantages didn't stop them though.

Yao was first to make a move. He sprinted towards Arthur, doing a small frontwards flip and kicking Arthur while his (Yao's) hands were on the floor. "GAAH!" Arthur fell back, rolling backwards like how Yao did earlier but farther. When he stopped, Arthur quickly chanted a spell before Yao had time to run up and attack again. Arthur held out his hand and ember flew from it ((remember, it's beginners magic so no giant fireball or anything!)). Yao shielded himself but still got burned.

Quickly, Arthur changed from ember to little ice shards which was a bit of a mistake. Yao had found and picked up a bamboo shoot that was lying on the ground and was able to block the ice shards with it. Yao started charging once again towards Arthur, bamboo in hand. "HAIYA!" Yao swung the bamboo shoot towards Arthur, but the British boy was able to dodge it. What he didn't dodge was Yao's counter attack and was kicked once again on his chest.

Heyun the panda couldn't watch his two human friends fight. He ran off while the two continued their little battle.

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

While waiting for his older turned younger brother to return, Hong was busy doing household chores. Because Yao wasn't really the caretaker at the moment, he couldn't clean the house or anything so Hong and the others had to do the chores. For some reason, Hong was the only one really doing anything. He sighed as he almost finishes his list of chores. "Damn siblings..." Hong grumbled.

"Excuse me...?" Hong turned and saw Mei and Yong Soo standing at the doorway. Mei's arms crossed. She was the one who talked.

"I said 'damn siblings' " He repeated, meaning to offend. Mei sighed.

"Oh, is everyone in here?" Kiku asked, walking in through another door. Hong sighed again, finishing his sweeping, which was the last thing on the chore list matter of fact. "So, does anyone have any idea why Yao-Nii-San is so small?" Kiku questioned since Yao wasn't around. The room was silent. Yong Soo was looking around trying to avoid eye contacted while Mei was once again a bit jealous that Kiku always talked and hung around little Yao. Hong on the other hand just continued sweeping.

"And done..." Hong said, wiping his forehead.

"Were you just ignoring everyone?" Mei growled while Hong walked outside to the garbage bin. Everyone followed behind him.

"Yao-Ge was probably accidently hit with Arthur's black magic or something," Hong said while dumping all the dust and dirt on the dustpan in the garbage bin, "Arthur was young again too, so my guess would be that he was fooling around and something happened and Yao-Ge was just there or something..." It was always a wonder to the Asian about how Hong knew everything about Yao's life. Arthur's too. Then again, he did live with Arthur and does live with Yao.

Everyone noticed that Hong turned towards the bamboo forest suddenly.

"What's up da ze~?" Yong Soo questioned Hong. Out of nowhere, a little panda run out and towards the Asians. It was Heyun. The closest Asian to Heyun was Hong so it ran to him first and started pulling on his long sleeve. "Woah! It's one of Yao-Hyeong's pandas da ze!" Heyun started pulling harder and harder until Hong cooperated and started following the little panda. Everyone else watched Hong run into the bamboo forest, then turned to look at each other. They all nodded and joined in on following Heyun.

While running after the young panda, Hong noticed everyone else follow him. Shrugging it off, Hong continued running. After a short distance, he started hearing small yelps and explosions. The other's heard this also and noticed Hong run even faster.

"What are you two doing?" Hong shouted when he found his two older brothers. Kiku, Yong Soo, and Mei finally caught up and stood next to Hong, all four speechless at Yao and Arthur's little battle. "Enough," Hong grabbed another bamboo shoot laying around and swung it onto the ground between Yao and Arthur, ceasing their fight. It just reminded him of the Opium Wars. They both wanted to continue but Hong's poker-face glare was very intimidating and they were being held back. Kiku held back Yao while Yong Soo held back Arthur.

When Yao and Arthur was brought back to the house, Hong and the other's finally noticed the outcome of their little battle. Yao was covered just some scratches and bruises, but mostly burns and frost bites. Arthur however seemed to have it for worse. Lots of scratches, bruises, and bumps and was very dirty. Kiku and Yong Soo watched as Hong and Mei try to clean and bandage up the two's wounds as they both whined in pain. Yao kept his mouth shut with Mei, but Arthur was another story.

"Ow, Ow, OW! WILL YOU STOP THAT, GIT!" Arthur shouted at Hong as he tried to clean one of his bloody cuts, "Don't touch me!" He added, yanking his arm free from Hong, "You have no right..." Hong glared at Arthur through his poker-face.

"We're both technically brothers, too, Arthur..." Hong said bluntly, grabbing a hold on Arthur's bruised leg.

"What! OW, no we're not! You're Asian, OW, and I'm English, OW!" Hong was not gentle with Arthur at all, "You have no proof! OW! OW! OOOOWWW! STOP IT!" Hong sighed.

"I can still speak in this accent..." Hong started, speaking in a British accent, "And I already know most of the _bloody _curses, little bugger," Arthur's eyes widened at Hong's accent and uses of his language.

"Plus you two share the same bushy eyebrows da ze!" Yong Soo snickered while Hong threw the first aid kit at him, his free hand covering his thick eyebrows. Kiku sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly. The eye brows were what really convinced Arthur that Hong was his brother, too.

Yao and Arthur were just covered head to toe with bandages placed and rapped everywhere when Hong and Mei were done. Two of the past greatest nations can do this much damage to each other, even as little kids!

Hong had dragged them into a another room and made them sit still in there. "You two won't be able to come out until you apologize to each other and place nice!" The two young boys had already told them what happened, well kinda. They both just shouted their side of the story at the same time, annoying Hong and making him not wanna hear any of it.

Yao and Arthur sat face to face, glaring sparks were visible between their eyes. "We'll be back later to check up on you two," Mei added as Hong closed the door. "Was it really a good idea to tell Arthur about you also being his brother?" Mei questioned Hong. He just shrugged it off, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall.

"What if they start fighting again da ze?" Everyone went silent, Yong Soo had just made a very good point.

"One more thing; no fighting-" Hong said while opening the door. Although when he did, he walked into Yao and Arthur pulling on each other's hair and cheeks, fighting again. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

~()*()*()*()~End Chapter 11~()*()*()*()~

* * *

><p><em>~AN~_

_I seriously did not mean to make his chapter this long! but i updated a bit early(?) wanted to watch my new drama but didn't have time =3= to busy writing... luckily finished hw early though! and i thought i should show more of Yao and Arthur's adorable tsundere side or attempt to so this chapter a bit more... non-romanticy or something... dont worry, i still love IggyChu so it will come back~ they ish so chibi... n Heyun the panda only pushed Arthur in so he could swim over to meet up with Yao, not try to drown him so DONT HATE THE PANDA! So, setting in China so that with the Asians and easier for me to write! So i wont be thought of as 'dead' to others ((u know who you are...)). Reviews are Loved! thanks for reading!_

_~End A/N~_


	12. Chapter 12

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

Story by Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 12<em>

Hong sighed for the umpteenth time. For some reason, he was stuck in the same room as young Yao and young Arthur, who were still glaring at each other. Then again, they both are his older brothers. Plus, the others wouldn't be that great at babysitting.

"Hong-Ge, can we go now aru?" Yao whined, Arthur also looking at Hong with pleading eyes. The Chinese nation only started back. If it were any of his other siblings, they'd probably cave in from the cuteness. But this is Hong, remember.

"Not until you two apologize," This was payback for taking away his firecrackers. The two kids glared back at each other, not going to apologize until the other did first. Hong sighed at his older brothers', who were currently his younger brothers, stubbornness. "I'll be right back. While I'm gone, don't kill each other..." Hong said, getting up from his spot on the floor and walking out the door. The chibi nations watched as he did so, instantly glaring back at each other when the door closed.

"I'm waiting..." Arthur said, making Yao raise a brow. "Well? Aren't you going to apologize for hitting me with a stick and all that?" The Brit added, clearing up the Asian's confusion.

"Ai! You started it so you apologize first ahen!" Yao shouted, hopping out of his seat. Arthur only crossed his arm, looking away from the Chinese boy, with his nose in the air. This irked Yao even more. He took in a deep breath, releasing it right after to calm down. "Hong-Ge said no fighting, so I won't aru..." Such a mature young kiddie.

"Pssh. Goodie-goodie..." Well that did it.

"Take it back!" Yao shouted, tackling Arthur, "Take it back now ahen!" The two started rolling around the ground, attempting to choke each other again.

"No!" Arthur shouted back as they fought. Sadly for Arthur, Yao had experience with hand to hand combat. Little Arthur never stood a chance. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He yelped has Yao twisted his arm behind his back, sitting on top of the little Brit.

"Take it back!" Yao demanded again.

"Okay, okay! You're not a goodie-goodie! GAAHHH!"

"And?"

"And it was not yours or the panda's fault I almost died!" Yao got off Arthur. The little Brit sat up straight, cradling his sore arm, Yao sitting next to him on his knees. There was a victorious grin planned on the little Chinese boy's face. "That really hurts. How'd you learn to do that?" Arthur asked, a curious brow raised.

Yao smiled proudly, putting his hands on his hips similar to how Alfred always does. "I learned it myself! You learn a lot of things when you're on your own aru." He said. Arthur only looked at the Chinese boy warily. "Oh, and I guess I should apologize to you, too." Yao added, looking down at the ground shyly. "Sorry for beating you up earlier aru." Arthur blushed. The Brit couldn't help but think Yao was so cute, acting all flushed and all.

"Y-yeah... Sorry, too." Arthur hesitantly said, scratching the back of his head. He started chuckling nervously, everything was starting to get a bit awkward. "Friends?" The Brit brought his hand out, waiting for Yao to shake it and call a truce. The little Chinese boy looked at his hand, then shaking it with a smile.

"Mmmhmm, friends aru!" That was when Mei walked in, squealing from the cuteness.

"SOOOOO CUUUTE~" The Taiwanese girl shouts, grabbing the two and hugging them to death.

"Mei-Jie! Mei-Jie!" Yao shouted, trying to get out of her grasp.

"Let go!" Arthur shouted, doing the same.

"Hong-Ge! Help aru!" Of course little Yao calls for his big brother. "Hong-Ge! Gēgē!" Yao started screaming now. Mei was just that scary. Arthur joined in with Yao, shouting for Hong, too. After a few more shouts, Yao and Arthur heard a bunch of footsteps running towards them. Mei was too busy in La La Land to notice. They were saved when they saw Hong, Kiku, and Yong Soo at the door.

"Mei-Jie, what are you doing...?" Hong asked, still keeping his deadpan expression.

"They're just so cute~" She squealed. Hong walked over to her, trying to tear the two out of her grasp. "No! Hong! Let go!"

"Hong (Ge)," The two started shouting. Hong was always the favorite sibling.

"M-Mei-Chan, let go of Yao-Kun and Arthur-Kun." Kiku said, also trying to get her to let go. The Taiwanese girl only held onto them tighter, refusing to let go.

"I know a way to make her let go!" Yong Soo brightened up, stepping behind Mei, "POKE DA ZE!" He shouted, poking Mei's side. The Taiwanese girl yelped, releasing the two kids. Yao and Arthur flew forward while Hong flew back, falling on his back with the two kids landing in his arms. Kiku was skilled enough to quickly step to the side.

"Hong-Ge! Don't ever let go aru!" Yao comically cries, holding tightly on his 'big' brother.

"S-scary..." Arthur stutters, so scared that he wouldn't let go of Hong either. In the background, Yong Soo was merrily dodging all the things being thrown at him by Mei. Another little fight emitting from the Korean and Taiwanese.

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

Yong Soo snickered at Hong, looking down at his legs. Yao was holding onto his right leg, while Arthur was on his left leg, both refusing to let go. "So, Hong, looks like things turned around, huh?" He grinned brightly. Hong only sighed, not believing his older brothers. It was adorable, but really weird. Every time Hong asked them to let go, they'd only look back up at him with watery puppy-dog eyes. Well Yao did, Arthur just held onto him.

"That's so unfair, Hong! You're always the favorite! Come on, share! Please~" This time, it was Mei's turn to give Hong the watery puppy-dog eyes, only it didn't affect him. The Chinese teen-nation brushed her off, walking away with Yao and Arthur still wrapped around his legs. Kiku had his camera out, taking pictures of the cute chibis wrapped around Hong. "Send those to me, Kiku-Kun. They'll be good for blackmail..." Mei said darkly. Kiku gulped, nodding in agreement.

"Could you two please let go?" Hong asked the two. It wasn't that it was annoying or anything, Hong really didn't care, but the extra weight on his legs started to get a bit more painful as he walked. Yao and Arthur both turned to Mei. When they saw she was busy, they slowly let go, preparing themselves if she suddenly came back to kill them again with hugs.

Hong sat down on the ground, rubbing his legs. It really did hurt a bit.

"Duibuqi ((Sorry)), Hong-Ge." Yao shyly said, placing his hands over his lap. Hong patted the little Chinese boy's head, gesturing to him that it was fine. No matter what age Yao was, he would alway take responsibility and apologize. Arthur on the other hand, just sat next to Hong, looking down at the floor. He wanted to apologize to Hong for putting him in slight pain, but just kept his mouth shut. Hong could tell Arthur wanted to say sorry, too, so he patted the young Brit's head. Arthur giggled at the gesture, abruptly stopping and smacking Hong's hand away, a flush expression on his face.

"D-don't touch me! I-I'm not apologizing or anything!" Arthur stuttered, still flushed and pouting a bit. If it weren't for his perfect poker face, Hong would've laughed, or at least smiled. Yao however, did giggle, making Arthur blush even more. Hong guessed that the two were the same no matter what age. "S-stop it!" Yao giggled a bit more, starting to calm down a little.

"Sorry aru." Yao said to Arthur, when he stopped. The little Chinese boy started walking towards the little Brit, taking a seat next to the said Brit. Arthur couldn't control the blush that was creeping on his face, and the fact that Yao linked arms with him with the cutest smile, didn't help at all. "Let's play, Arthur!"

Hong watched as his brothers ran towards the back door. Yao had grabbed one of Arthur's hand with both of his, making the little Brit turn as red as a Chinese lantern. Arthur was practically being pulled by a cheerful Yao, struggling to keep up a bit with the Chinese boy pulling him along.

~()*()*()*()~End of Chapter 12~()*()*()*()~

* * *

><p>~AN~

_Sorry this took a while! But I did say I put this on hiatus! If u didn't know, get check my profile… but hey! I was able to still update a bit! So im not dead! And this is still going on! Once again, sorry… Reviews are Loved! Idk wat so say… he he he…_

~End A/N~_  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

Story by Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 13<em>

_Yao had grabbed one of Arthur's hand with both of his, making the little Brit turn as red as a Chinese lantern. Arthur was practically being pulled by a cheerful Yao, struggling to keep up a bit with the Chinese boy pulling him along._

Arthur followed Yao as the young Chinese boy continued running, heading towards a pretty looking tree a bit farther down the river he almost drowned in.

"Come on, Arthur~" Yao cheerfully said, starting to climb the flowery tree. Arthur struggled a bit, but was able to follow Yao up. After climbing on top of the first curved part of the trunk, the young Brit was able to really see the tiny pink flowers. "They're call _méihuā_; plum blossoms aru." Yao explained when noticing Arthur focusing on the little blossoms.

"Should we be climbing this?" Arthur asked, turning to Yao and giving him a certained look. Yao only shrugged, dangling upside-down on the curvy trunk by his legs, hands also still holding onto the trunk. Arthur blinked a couple times, staring as Yao dangled by his hands and legs. He turned back to admire the foreign flower until he heard Yao's sweet voice hum to a familiar tune. "Hey, what song is that?" Arthur asked again.

Yao turned to Arthur, pulling himself back up on the trunk and now sitting on it. "Huh? Oh, it's a song I made up aru!" Yao answered after realizing what Arthur was talking about. "Wèn Hòu Gē. A greeting song aru!" Yao smiled cheerfully from Arthur's acknowledgement of his song.

"It's a very lovely song." Arthur complemented, cheeks a bit flushed.

"_Xie xie_~ Wait, when'd you hear it aru?" Yao asked with a head tilt. He didn't remember singing it in front of anyone. Arthur's cheeks flushed even more.

"I kinda heard you when you were singing it earlier..." He explained, scratching the back of his neck. This embarrassed Yao, making the younger Chinese boy blush.

"W-would you like to learn it aru?" Arthur turned to Yao, blinking a couple times before shyly smiling and nodding. "Okay~" Yao smiled. "It's pretty simple aru," And so, Yao started teaching Arthur his song, laughing and scolding the Brit on his pronunciation of things. It took him a while, but Arthur soon was able to learn the song and know what he was singing.

"_Ah peng you men qing ni ting ya ting ya ting ya~ Wo chang ge lai wen hou ni~ You shenme shi qing ya qing ya qing ya qing ya~ Wo neng gou bang zhu ni~_" The two sang and giggled, "_ Zai chuntian xiatian bing ya bing ya bing ya~ Qiutian he yan dong~ Wo ding ya ding ya ding ya~ ling ya ling ya ling ni~ xin ya xin ya xin huan xi~_"

"_Tài hǎo le_ ((Wonderful))! _Tài hǎo le_!" Yao complimented, giggling and clapping for Arthur, who was madly blushing at Yao's compliments. "You finally got pronunciation right aru!" Arthur smiled with pride, his hands on his hips. Yao's only reaction to this was a smile while shaking his head at Arthur's arrogance.

"I should teach you some English songs, too then!" Arthur cheerfully offered.

"What kind of songs do you recommend teaching aru?"

"Simple! There's a lot that would be good, like-" Arthur paused midsentence, starting to really think about different songs. There were a bunch that he knew, but he wanted to teach Yao a great one. "Um... I'm not entirely sure at the moment. There are a lot of British songs! But I can't think of one off the top of my head..." Arthur explained disappointingly.

"Oh... Well, it's fine aru."

"No it's not! You taught me a wonderful new song and as a gentleman, it would be rude to not return the favor!" Arthur huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Then, and idea popped into his head. "I know! I have a lot of music sheets at home! I could probably look through them and find a wonderful song to teach you!" Arthur exclaimed with excitement. "Let's go!"

Arthur hopped off the tree, starting to head towards the direction to his house. He waiting for Yao to follow him, but the Chinese boy only just hopped off the tree.

"Wait! We should tell Hong-Ge first aru!" Yao shouted, trotting over to Arthur. The said Brit only huffed, crossing his arms again. He wanted to teach Yao now and for that to happen, he had to rush home. "I don't want to worry Hong-Ge and the other aru..."

"Okay fine, let's hurry." This time, it was Arthur's turn to pull Yao by his hand, leading him towards his (Yao's) house. Plus, this time it was Yao's cheeks that started tinting pink.

"Hong (Ge)! Hong (Ge)!" The two little boys shouted. When they reach Yao's house, they saw Hong sitting on the porch icing his sore legs. It looked like he was taking a nap in the nice weather, leaning on one of the pillars.

"Should we wake him up aru?"

To answer Yao's question, Arthur shouted, "HONG!" The said Chinese teen's eyes shot open upon hearing his name being shouted. He rubbed his eyes as the two younger boys ran up to him; Arthur had a determined look, while Yao had an apologetic one. "We're going to my house. Bye!"

"Oi!" Hong said, raising his voice a bit. He grabbed the back of Arthur's shirt collar, enabling him from continuing to run. Yao was just standing next to the young Brit. "What for?"

"Stuff! Now let go!" Arthur shouted, struggling to get out of Hong's grip.

"No, you two are staying right here." Hong didn't want to risk any other countries finding two great nations wondering the streets as little, defenseless kids. Well, maybe Yao could take care of himself since he's done so for so long, but still!

"_Qǐng _((Please)), Hong-Ge," Yao pleaded, using his puppy-dog eyes. Arthur mimicked.

Hong stared at the two, then sighed. He removed the ice from his legs which were now hanging over the edge of the porch. Hong could easily say no, but for some reason he felt that he couldn't, which was really odd.

"Fine, I'll take you there. Meet me by the front." Yao and Arthur smiled brightly, rushing off to the front of the house. Hong sighed again, watching as the two little boys ran around the house to the front.

"Well that was a familiar scene." Hong heard someone say and chuckle. He turned to the source of the comment, seeing Kiku standing at the door with a smile. Hong stared blankly at him, waiting for an explanation. "You always did that to Yao-San, running up to him when he's busy. He never hesitated to do whatever you ask with a smile, but when he said 'no', you'd plea like that." Kiku remembered. "You probably did that to Arthur-San, too. Funny to see things turn around."

Wordlessly, Hong stood, walking pass Kiku. He gave the icepacks to him since Kiku was the one who'd given it to him first. Kiku watched as Hong pull something from the shed and walk around front.

"Hong-Ge, what's that aru?" Yao asked Hong when seeing him pushing an old bicycle towards them.

"It's a lot faster to bike than walk," Hong answered, walking back to get two buckets of water. When he returned to the front, Hong started scrubbing down the old bike. It was the same bike Yao had used way back then when he had to take care of all the growing Asian nations. There were little booster seat baskets in the front and back where the young nations would sit. Lots of memories started flooding back into his head.

"Done..." He said, back away from the bike. Hong had just dried it off so it should be fine to use. There was a tarp over the old thing in the shed so there wasn't much to clean off.

Yao and Arthur walked towards the large bike when Hong was putting away the buckets. Could they really fit? It was proven they could when Hong first lifted Yao up and placed him in the front basket, facing him forward. Arthur was next, sitting behind Yao, but facing the opposite direction. There had to be two people in one booster seat basket or else it would be too loose and someone could fall out.

Before they could leave, the others stepped out the house, seeing the old bike.

"He still had this...?" Mei said sentimentally. She touched the back basket where she had been place all the time with another Asian nation.

Kiku smiled softly, "I still remember all the times when there were never enough room so I was strapped to his back..."

"I was strapped to his front da ze!" The three currently older ones turned to Yong Soo. Oh how that explained so much...

Hong snorted softly, "I sat right in the front..."

Yao turned around, seeing Hong's eyes gazing at where he was sitting. "Who are you guys talking about aru?" All four snapped out of their memories from childhood, looking all at young Yao.

"It's no one." Mei answered, smiling next to Yao. After kissing his head, she said, "We'll see you later, Yao." The young Chinese boy smiled, nodding his head.

"_Bàibài! Zàijiàn!_" He shouted back while waving as Hong started pedaling away. The three left at Yao's house waved goodbye also, smiling from all their memories with the older Yao and the bicycle.

"I can't believe it still looks safe to use after all these years da ze!"

"Well, Yao-San always kept it in good condition."

"I still remember always going to the market with everyone. Yao-Ge always had to hold heavy groceries by his arms as he pedaled since there was never any room to place it." Mei smiled softly, Kiku and Yong Soo nodding as they remembered all those times.

~()*()*()*()~End of Chapter 13~()*()*()*()~

* * *

><p><em>~AN~_

_I do not know where Wen Hou Ge originated. All i know is that it is a children's song so let's just say China made it up when he was young! translations in previous chapters (10). hehe, just LOVE making Hong Kong the big brother~ That bicycle scene was from a picture i saw with China and little Asian nations. Vietnam and Thailand were in there, too. i love finding pics like that... Reviews are loved!_

_~End A/N~_


	14. Chapter 14

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

Story by Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 14<em>

Deciding it would probably be a bit overwhelming for the two little kids if they went through the urban streets, Hong decided to ride through the more older streets. It would be a longer ride, but hey, at least the scenery's a lot nicer.

As Hong rode towards the old market place, he caught the attention of some of the shop owners.

"Oh, why isn't that little Wang Hong?" An elderly lady kindly said to the just as old lady next to her. The latter smiled and nodded.

"Hello, Ms. Chen. Ms. Ying." Hong greeted, slowing down to the two old ladies.

"My have you grown," Ms. Ying said, pinching Hong's cheeks (much to his displeasure), "And who are these two little ones?" The two walked over to the front, Yao and Arthur looking back at them with their large eyes.

"They're my brothers. I have to go now!" Hong said when the two elders were speechless while looking at the kids. "_Zàijiàn_!" He shouted back as he hurriedly peddled away.

"Is it just me or did that one child look exactly like Wang Yao?" Ms. Chen asked Ms. Ying. The other just nodded and the two ladies went on with their business.

_Okay, gotta stay away from anyone else who might recognize them... _Hong thought, standing on the bike peddle to peddle faster.

"Weeeee!" The younger two shouted, raising their arms in the air. They were still kids after all.

As Hong weaved along with the Chinese road, he watched as Yao and Arthur took in their surroundings. Yao and pointing things out to Arthur, while the Brit nodded attentively. It really was cute, Hong had to admit.

As Yao started to not recognize the surroundings, they were getting closer and closer to Arthur's home. When the sky started darkening with clouds, Hong knew they were in England. The bike ride was _a lot_ more faster than walking.

"This is the place..." Hong said with an abrupt stop in front of Arthur's house. The young Brit smiled, hopping off the seat before Hong could help him down. He looked up at Yao, who was still sitting in the seat, seeing the Chinese boy looking around at his new surroundings. Yao wasn't use to seeing a place like England.

Yao snapped out of his curious state when Hong picked him up, placing him next to Arthur.

"Come on, Yao! I'll show you around!" Arthur smiled brightly, grabbing a hold of Yao's hand and leading him towards the door. Hong followed behind, leaving the bike out in the front.

When trying to open the door, realization struck Arthur when he found it locked. "Um, I don't have the keys..." Arthur embarrassedly said. The two Chinese boys stared blankly at him. "I know! The back is probably open!" Arthur shouted, running around the house. He opened the gate to the back, seeing his brothers there.

"Oh my goodness! There you are, Arthur!" Trevor shouted, running over to the little Brit. The Welsh nation bent down, hugging Arthur. The said Brit looked over his brother's shoulder, seeing Matthew and Lucas sigh with relief, while it looked like Alfred and Malcolm were fighting with each other. Peter was also there, waving back at Arthur. "Oh, who're your friends?" Trevor asked once realizing the two Asians were there, releasing little Arthur.

"The older one has the Kirkland eyebrows..." Lucas whispered the Malcolm, who just nodded.

"The one you two are talking about is Hong Kong and the smaller one is Mr. China." Peter whispered to the two. Malcolm and Lucas's eyes both widened a bit, turning to Yao.

"Isn't China suppose to be a 4000 year-old man?" Lucas asked his older brother.

"That's what I heard... Wait, the little bugger probably turned him younger, too." Peter nodded at the Scottish's answer. "Guess we should turn them both back..." Malcolm sighed while Lucas patted his back.

Back with the younger bunch, Arthur had just dragged Yao with him inside, showing him around the house. Hong was left outside, staring back at the other Kirklands.

"Oh I remember you now!" Trevor perked up. "You're the little Asian colony that kept making the fire alarms go off!" Hong nodded, staying silent.

"Hey, Hong!" Alfred shouted, running up to the said nation. Following behind him was everyone else. "Was little Iggy a pain in the ass?" Alfred grinned, making Hong darken his usual poker-face into a glare, which the American didn't notice at all.

~()*()*()*()~With Yao and Arthur~()*()*()*()~

Arthur pulled Yao along all around the house, showing him each room. The little Brit had a very large house. They stopped in the living because the said Brit need to catch his breath. While Arthur was catching his breath, Yao was looking all around the foreign room. He stopped in front of a black piano, taking note how shiny it was when he saw his reflection.

"Do you play piano, Yao?" Arthur asked walking up besides the Chinese boy. Yao turned to see Arthur next to him, shaking his head as an answer.

"I don't think I've seen something like this before aru." He explained, much to the other's disbelief.

"Really? Pianos are like, the most well-known instruments ever!"

"Oh, so that's was this is aru... I think I might've seen something like this before..." Yao turned back to the piano, running his hands gently on the keys. "Can you play aru?" The little Chinese boy smiled at the other, eyes sweetly closed and a matching smile on his face. Arthur blushed, nodding and seating himself on the chair, Yao also seating himself next to Arthur.

As Arthur started to play, Yao shifted his eyes closed, swaying a bit to the beautiful music; Canon in C major. Still playing flawlessly on the piano, Arthur turned his head to see Yao still listening peacefully. The blush on his face deepened as he gulped, turning back to the piano.

When the song ended, Yao started clapping. "That was really pretty aru!" The Chinese boy's compliment made Arthur smile with pride, showing his little arrogant side. "Was that an English song?" And the question killed his pride.

"Uh, no... It's German..." Arthur answered regrettably. The Brit dropped his head on the piano, creating an acute mixture of notes. Yao giggled with a sweat-drop while patting Arthur's back.

"It's fine! It was still very lovely aru. You play very beautifully." Yao continued complimenting, trying to perk Arthur back up.

~()*()*()*()~With The Kirklands and Ex-Colonies~()*()*()*()~

"Any of you know what kind of spell Arthur used?" Malcolm asked the ex-colonies. Their answer was only a head shake.

"Well there was an empty bottle with them when we found them..." Mathew whispered.

"There we go! A potion!" Trevor shouted happily.

"But we don't know what's in it, idiot." Lucas added, punching down on his younger brother's head.

"Looks like we're winging it..." Malcolm said, sighing, "No guarantee it will work though..."

As everyone started heading inside towards the house, Hong started hearing music. Instead of following everyone else, he went to an open window. Hong peeked inside, seeing Arthur playing the piano and Yao sitting next to him. Oh how Hong wished for a camera at the moment.

"Watcha looking at, Hong?" The said Chinese nation turned, seeing it was Peter who asked the question, Trevor next to him. The two walked over to the window, watching and listening to the piano music.

"Hey! Malcolm! Lucas!" Trevor shouted in a whisper so Arthur and Yao wouldn't hear him, "Why don't you do it from here?" The Scottish and Irish men turned, walking back towards where Hong, Peter, and Trevor were, Alfred and Mathew doing the same.

"Eh, why not..." Malcolm shrugged, looking through the window.

"I taught him how to play!" Trevor smiled, explaining to the younger nations. Behind him, Malcolm was already ready, the palm of his hand glowing. A second later, a light shot out of his hand, heading straight towards the two kids. They were just sitting around at the moment.

Once the magic made contact with them, the two were knock off the piano chair, earning gaping eyes from Alfred, Mathew, Peter, Lucas, and Trevor. Hong kept his poker-face and Malcolm seemed calm.

"What did you do?" Alfred and Mathew (whisper) shouted at the same time, both grabbing ahold of Malcolm. As they did so, Hong pushed himself up onto the windowsill, pulling his legs over and running towards his two brothers. Even though he didn't show it, Hong was worried, wondering what had happened.

~()*()*()*()~End of Chapter 14~()*()*()*()~

* * *

><p>~AN~

_Back in London! So, couldn't really find that much great English songs, so i just took one of my favorite piano songs my older sister plays. Canon in C major by Johann Pachelbel. Like i said, it's German... ((I prefer C than D)). Aren't Arthur's older brothers nice? hahaha! Please excuse grammar and/or spelling. Reviews are loved!_

_I think i've been writing WAY to much IggyChu..._

~End A/N~


	15. Chapter 15

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

Story by Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 15<em>

Hong looked over besides the piano chair, seeing both Yao and Arthur on the ground. They were still little kids. Arthur was first to get up, groaning and holding his head. Soon after, Yao sat back up, also holding his head.

"Ow, my head hit something hard..." Arthur said.

"Yeah, my head aru..." Yao replied. As the two little kids cradled their heads, Hong turned back to the window. When he saw that the others were looking through, the Asian shook his head, signaling that the spell didn't work.

"What the hell, Malcolm?" Alfred said. The said Scottish nation glared back, wanting to really hurt the American, but couldn't with his brothers around.

"It's not going to work right away. I don't know what was in Arthur's potion so I didn't know what exact spell to use, but they will be back to normal eventually." Malcolm spat back.

"Just be patient, Alfred." Matthew whispered to his brother.

Back inside, the two little kids stood, heads recovering from their injuries. While Yao was tapping at some of the piano keys, Arthur was glaring at the window, knowing that one of his brothers was the reason why they fell.

In the middle of the all the glaring and piano key tapping, a loud grumble was heard. Arthur and Hong both turned to the piano, seeing Yao with a flushed expression holding his stomach.

"Hong-Ge, wǒ èle ((I'm hungry))..." He silently said. Arthur didn't know Mandarin, but he could tell that Yao was hungry from the Chinese boy's stomach.

"Come on, Yao. I can show you the kitchen." Arthur happily said, guiding Yao towards his kitchen. Hong sighed, walking behind the two. "I can probably find something for you." When the older Chinese teen heard this, he froze and started to inwardly panic. What was Arthur's cooking like when he was a kid? He didn't want the Brit poisoning his brother.

Hong watched as the two trotted off, soon hearing footsteps behind him. When he turned, he saw the others all there.

"What're the little kiddies up to?" Trevor asked.

"Arthur's cooking dinner..." Hong bluntly said, freezing Alfred and Matthew.

"Really?" Peter asked. Hong nodded.

"But Artie can't cook to save all of England!" Alfred complained.

"Well, Arthur wasn't as bad a cook when he was younger." Lucas said, matter-of-factly. The ex-colonies turned to the Walsh nation, the North Americans giving him a blank look while the Asian gave his usual poker face.

"Then how'd it get so bad...?" Alfred asked. Trevor and Lucas sighed simultaneously, then both glaring at Malcolm, who didn't seem to notice.

~()*()*()*()~With Yao and Arthur~()*()*()*()~

The two little kids arrived in the kitchen, seeing it empty and clean.

"Hmm... Usually there's someone in here to make food." Arthur said. "Guess I can cook you something." He added with a smile.

"You have someone cook for you aru?" Yao questioned with a raised brow. "I always cooked my own food. And you don't have to do that, Arthur. Since I'm hungry, I can do it myself aru." Yao said, pulling out a stool.

"But you're a guest. It would be rude to have a guest cook." Arthur replied to Yao, pulling out another stool. There were a couple for people to reach things on high shelves.

"Fine, I'll just help aru." Yao said a bit arrogantly, pulling out ingredients.

"No, no! I can do it fine!" Arthur said, shooing Yao away. The Chinese boy glared a bit, but did as he was told. "Go sit in the other room and I'll make something really fast and delicious." Now it was Arthur's turn to be all arrogant. Once again, Yao did as he was told, exiting the kitchen and into the living room, leaving Arthur to cook. Big mistake...

~()*()*()*()~With The Kirklands and Ex-Colonies~()*()*()*()~

All six nations were standing in the hall, the older Kirklands all yelling at each other. Malcolm finally realized that his younger brothers blamed him for Arthur's inedible food and now, they were all fighting. The ex-colonies plus Peter stood watching, remembering how it was like that when they were little.

"Damn it, Malcolm! Take the punch like a man!" Lucas shouted as he chased after said Scottish man.

"I'll take it like a man when you punch like a man!" Malcolm shouted back, laughing at his own joke. Lucas and Trevor continued chasing him as he ran into the living room. Immediately, the two stopped, seeing Malcolm just standing there, which was a bit unusual. The others were right behind them, also curious as to why the Kirkland brothers stopped going at each other's necks.

"Aww, look at that one." Malcolm chuckled through a crooked smiled, pointing to the couch, "Ain't the wee thing pretty cute?" Everyone looked besides the Scottish man, seeing little Yao napping on the couch, curled up like a puppy. Lucas looked at his older brother with a raised brow while Trevor trotted over to the sleeping Asian, agreeing with Malcolm.

Hong's eyes darkened, not amused with Malcolm's word choice when mentioning his brother. 'That one'? 'Wee thing'? It sure didn't sound like he was talking about a dignified nation to Hong. The North Americans plus Peter noticed Hong's dark eyes, deciding to take a step away from the Asians.

Right then, a huge explosion was heard and everyone turned to the direction of where it was coming from. They all looked at each other with widened eyes (except for Hong), knowing it came from the kitchen. Trevor turned back to the sleeping Yao, seeing him only stir in his sleep.

Quickly, everyone ran towards the kitchen, already smelling burnt food. When they entered the kitchen, it was as if a food bomb went off. All over the walls and floor, food splattered everywhere. The cause of the food bomb, was a certain young Brit standing at the stove, face covered in soot and food, and hair all spiked up.

"Wow, Arthur. Were you cooking or chanting a curse?" Lucas sarcastically said, looking all around at the mess. Arthur turned to those at the door, only blinking his eyes at them innocently.

Looking at how messy Arthur currently was, Trevor sighed. "Okay, me and Matthew are going to go clean off Arthur. Hong, could you make dinner? You're probably the best cook here. The rest of you, clean up." The second youngest of the Kirklands instructed. Everyone nodded their heads, except for Alfred.

"Dude, I ain't cleaning this!" Alfred shouted, gesturing to the mess with exaggerated arm movements. This time, it was Matthew's turn to sigh.

"Fine, you can come with us." The Canadian whispered. Alfred smiled and with that, they all went to do their assigned jobs; Hong, Peter, Lucas, and Malcolm staying in the kitchen, while Trevor, Alfred, and Matthew lead Arthur to the bathroom.

While the three Kirklands cleaned the kitchen, Hong looked into the pot Arthur used to cook. Inside was some brown soup. With curiosity taking over his mind, Hong took a small dish from the cupboard, pouring a bit of the soup in the dish with a ladle. Before he could try it, Peter, Lucas and Malcolm started stuttering nonsense.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" Lucas finally managed to say.

"Do you want a death wish? Look at it!" Malcolm added. Peter gave Hong a look of terror, but he only stared back at them and shrugged.

"I've eaten Arthur's food for 156 years. I've grown immune to it and can't really taste it anymore." Hong bluntly said. "And I've learned to keep my mouth shut about it..." He added, drinking the soup. The three Europeans lunged forward to stop him, but it was too late; Hong had drank all the soup in the dish. "Hmm... Beef stew... Not as bad as when he cooked as a grownup..." Hong commented, surprising the others because he was still alive.

~()*()*()*()~With Arthur~()*()*()*()~

"Come on, Artie! Let go!" Alfred shouted, pulling Arthur. Being a little kid, the Brit did not want to take a bath and was holding onto the door rim, refusing to let go.

"So this was why you needed help?" Matthew whispered the Trevor, who nodded his head with a sigh.

"No! You can't make me!" Arthur growled back, annoying Alfred even more.

"Yes I can!" The American replied.

"Funny. It's like the two reversed places..." Matthew whispered, remembering his days with Alfred and Arthur when he was a little kid. The American over heard this brother, turning to him while still trying to get Arthur to let go. Matthew didn't notice his brother's gaze.

That was when Alfred got an idea. It _was_ like this when he was younger and he remembered what Arthur did to get him to let go.

"Arthur, this is your last chance to make this easier." Alfred said playfully, making Arthur have a bad feeling. "Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!" Alfred did as he said, tickling the young Brit until he let go, laughing. "I got him!" Alfred proudly said, holding Arthur up to Matthew and Trevor.

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

Arthur sat silently in the tub, annoyed with his brothers. It hurt him every time they tried to scrub him down. Whenever they attempted to, Arthur would growl at them, avoid their hand, and throw the bubbles in the bath at them. Such a stubborn child.

"What do we do now?" Matthew asked. The three of them were standing in the opposite side of the bathroom, the North Americans soaking wet.

"Why don't you tell me?" Trevor said, arms crossed, "How'd Arthur get you guys clean when you were younger?" Matthew pondered the question, trying to remember what Arthur _did _do. He remembered that he always did as was told as a child, but Alfred was another story.

"I think he bribed us." Alfred said out loud what Matthew was thinking.

"He bribed you, Alfred..." The Canadian whispered through a sigh. "And it was either bribery, or manipulation." Matthew added, remembering how Arthur used to trick Alfred into taking a bath.

"Well, there you go." Trevor smiled, taking a seat on the bathroom counter. The other two sighed, walking back to the little kid in the tub.

"Come on, Artie. When you're done taking a bath, you can have some cookies!" Alfred bribed, but only seemed to irritate Arthur more.

"Quit calling me that! And they're called 'biscuits', not 'cookies'!" Arthur huffed, turning his head away. Well, bribery didn't work.

"Well, it isn't very gentleman like to walk around all dirty." Matthew whispered through a smile. Arthur only pouted, answering back,

"Well what about pirates?"

"Pirate-gentleman?" Matthew suggested, only to strike out. The two left Arthur again, going back to Trevor.

"Guess those didn't work." The Walsh nation said. The two shook their heads.

"Man, it's just a bath- OH! OH! OH!" Alfred said, just remembering something, "Threads! He use to threaten us to do stuff!"

"Threaten you, Alfred. And that is true." Matthew also remembered. Alfred smiled maliciously, ready to get Arthur to do what they say.

"You know, Matty," Alfred said loudly so Arthur could hear him, "Hong told me something. He said that his younger brother, Yao, did not like disobedient, dirty pirates." When the two looked over their shoulders, they saw that Arthur defiantly looked a bit worried about what Alfred said.

"Oh, did he?" Matthew whisper-shouted.

"Yes, Matty. Should we tell Hong about our little brother-" During Alfred's 'question', the three heard water being poured. When they turned to Arthur, they saw the little Brit bathing himself. Trevor wanted to just laugh at the whole thing; laugh at how obvious Alfred and Matthew were and laugh at how Arthur bought their lie.

"Don't you dare say a word about this..." Arthur said in a threatening tone when he finished cleaning up and was getting dressed. Alfred held down a laugh while Matthew just smiled.

"Hey, why don't you go fetch Yao and we'll meet you in the dining room." Trevor suggested to Arthur, "I'm sure he's still in the living room." The younger Brit nodded, running off to the living room.

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

Young Arthur reached the living room in no time flat. When he entered, he noticed Yao napping on the couch. Slowly, Arthur walked to the sleeping Chinese boy, noticing how slow his chest rose up and down. It made him not want to interrupt his peaceful nap, but dinner called.

"Hello?" Arthur said, shaking Yao's shoulder. The said Asian stirred a bit as Arthur continued trying to wake him up. The Brit succeeded in doing so when Yao's eyes fluttered open. "Dinner's ready!" Arthur smiled as Yao sat up.

After a couple of blinks, Yao hopped off the couch and was lead to the dining room by Arthur. The little Brit had grabbed his hand and started running off towards to the dining room, a cheerful smile on his face.

~()*()*()*()~End of Chapter 15~()*()*()*()~

* * *

><p>~AN~

_...I'm just lazy and really want to get this done... You could probably tell I was lazy cuz I just cut off at the end. Sorry about that folks... Hopefully I could get this done in the next, about 10 chapters? maybe less? Sorry for any OoC-ness, grammar, spelling, and/or language. Reviews are loved!_

~End A/N~


	16. Chapter 16

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

Story by Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

_Chapter 16 ~ East Side_

After eating at Arthur's house, Hong took Yao back home, quickly pedaling home. When they got home, the two Chinese brothers were greeted by Kiku, Mei, and Yong Soo.

"Did you have fun, Yao?" Mei asked cheerfully, picking the young boy up and hugging him.

"Mmhmm!" Yao nodded.

"Come on, Yao! Let's go play da ze!" Yong Soo energetically shouted. "Let Yong Soo-Hyeong teach you the way of Korea!" The older nations gave the Korean horrid looks, not that he noticed. Yong Soo was paying more attention to Yao, who was cheering and jumping out of Mei's arms.

"Yay aru!"

"Wait, Yao!" Mei called, but it was too late; the two already left.

"Just let them go; once Yong Soo has Yao-Ge, he'll never give him back..." Hong said.

"I'm very worried now..." Kiku added.

The three made their way to the living room couch, taking a seat as Hong discussed with Kiku and Mei what had went on at the Kirkland residence. "He should be turning back to normal very soon." Hong said after telling the others about Malcolm's use of magic.

"Well that's a relief." Kiku sighed.

"Awww, but little Yao-Ge is so much more cuter now! And less of an annoying hassle..." Mei pouted.

"Another thing," Hong added, ignoring Mei's comment, "Alfred told me that there's a meeting tonight and Yao-Ge had to be there. Lucas was going to make up for Arthur's place and I have to take Yao-Ge's." Hong sighed. He had to do so much already and the others knew it.

"Do you want me to take his place instead, Hong-Kun?" Kiku asked, knowing how exhausted Hong was already.

"Wait; who's Lucas?" Mei asked, question going unheard.

"No, I'm probably the closest to being 'China' than any of us." Hong replied. "So I'm heading out soon." Right as the Chinese nation stood to prepare to leave, Yong Soo reentered the room, Yao hiding behind him.

"Lady and gentlemen da ze!" Yong Soo shouted, gaining all three of his siblings attention. "May I introduce our next Kpop star, Yao!" When the Korean took a side step to reveal their brother, everyone's eyes opened wide, except for Hong. Although, his eyes did widen just a bit.

Standing right in front of them was a punked out little Yao. He was wearing a black hoodie with a checkered arm band attached by safety pins. On the large hood were checkered cat ears, more decorative safety pins, and a smiling cat face that could be considered a Cheshire Cat. He also wore dark gray jeans with chains, black sneakers, and black and white striped fingerless gloves.

"Yong Soo!" Hong growled when seeing his brother. Kiku and Mei were busy taking pictures of the little punk Yao. Yao was twiddling with his hands under his long and baggy sleeves, his large hood partially coving up his flushed face. This made Kiku and Mei believe he was even more adorable.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Yong Soo shouted to everyone before turning to Yao. "Remember what I taught you da ze!" the Korean smiled, pulling out his IPod. Yao nodded and Yong Soo turned his IPod on to play _Beautiful_ by B2ST. As the little Chinese boy started dancing to Yong Soo's choreography. At first, everyone else was silent until Mei started squealing.

"Soooo Cuuutteeee~" the Taiwanese girl squeal. Kiku was recording everything on his camera. Hong Kong was the only one not amused.

"Yong Soo. He's like, eight." Hong growled.

"Lighten up da ze! Never too young to learn a Kpop dance." Yong Soo smiled.

"Does Hong-Ge not like it aru..." Yao stopped, becoming even more embarrassed.

"No, no, no! Don't stop, Yao!" Mei begged. "Who cares what he thinks! You're adorable! Go on! Go on!" Yao started blushing even more before running over to Hong and hugging his leg.

"_Duìbùqǐ_ ((Sorry)), _Gege_," Yao said. "I didn't mean to upset you aru." With that, an arrow of guilt struck Hong.

"Geez, Hong. Way to make Yao cry da ze." Yong Soo teased. Hong gave him a death glare for his comment.

"You keep going, Yao." Hong said, crouching down to Yao's height. "It was great. Yong Soo's just an idiot. Go have fun." Yao smiled greatly, wrapping his arms around Hong's neck in a hug. He then ran back to others and smiled greatly to them as well.

"Would you like to go on, Yao-Kun?" Kiku asked. The said little boy smiled, then remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Yong Soo-Ge, showed me something else." he said, flushed cheeks returning. "He said it would make everyone happy aru..." Yao turned to Yong Soo and saw him smile with a thumbs up. Yao gulped and walked over to Kiku. When he started to touch his chest, the room went absolutely silent, everyone frozen. "L-like this aru...?" Yao asked Yong Soo.

"Yong Soo!" everyone screamed, Hong and Mei running after the already running Yong Soo. Seeing everyone upset, Yao started crying, rubbing his eyes.

"N-n-n-no! Don't cry, Yao-Kun!" Kiku stuttered, attempting to calm down Yao. "It wasn't your fault!" Yao only cried more. Kiku frantically looked around, looking for something to calm down the little Chinese boy. The Japanese nation perked up when seeing the bag he had brought over.

"Look, Yao-Kun!" Kiku said, pulling over his bag. Yao's crying turning into hiccups as he brought his hands down from his eyes. "Do you like Kitty-Chan?" Kiku asked, pulling out a Hello Kitty plush he brought for the little boy.

Yao's eyes sparkled at the plush and he stopped crying. "So cute aru!" he squeaked, hugging the plush like his life depended on it. Kiku smiled, glad Yao stopped crying. "_Xie xie_, Kiku-Ge!"

"Yong Soo! Why would you even teach Yao something like that!?" Hong shouted in the background. Sadly for Yong Soo, the Korean didn't win this war of chase and was tackled down by Hong.

~()*()*()*()~End Chapter 16~()*()*()*()~

* * *

><p>~AN~

_Holy crap... over three months... Well at least I know this is almost done! Is that a bad thing? whatever... Hope you liked this! probably not worth the wait... hehe, sorry... About the choice of Kpop, i have not been up to date with all the songs, but i'm not a big fan of the new songs, so stuck with the older one! bwa ha haha! I think that's it... I practically lost all my ideas on this fic... *sighs*_

~End A/N~


	17. Chapter 17

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

Story by Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

_Chapter 17 ~ West Side_

* * *

><p><em>((Later reference; italics = Arthur, <em>_underline__ = Peter))_

* * *

><p>Arthur ran around the house looking for something new to do for fun. Peter was right behind him. Yao had already left.<p>

"Peter! I'm bored!" Arthur whined, halting and turning to face his brother. Peter just stared back for a moment; usually it was the other way around when Arthur was the older brother.

"Well, little brother, let's so find something to do." Peter smiled.

"Wasn't that what we were doing before...?"

"..."

The two Brits continued staring back at each other until they heard footsteps walking upstairs to where they were. When they turned to see who it was, they saw it was Alfred.

"Sup guys! What'cha up to?" Alfred asked.

"We're bored!" the two little boys whined.

"Entertain us!" Arthur added with a sneer.

"I would, really I would," Alfred started, a nervously smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head, "but I have some work to do later and have to prepare for that."

"You're lying!" the younger Brit called out with a pout. "You lazy, bloody git!" Alfred kept his smile, but his eye twitched. Arthur was always a pain and Alfred could deal with that fine if he was older. Now the Brit was a little kid and Alfred could not do or say anything to him.

"Okay, Arthur–"

"Alfred!" said American heard something shout in a whisper. He turned around to see Matthew standing behind him with wide eyes. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Alfred complied and followed the Canadian downstairs.

Arthur and Peter were left alone back to where they were before: being bored. That is, until Arthur thought of an idea. "Hey, Peter!" Arthur started with an evil glint in his eyes. "I have an idea."

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

"You just need to bare with this a little longer, Al." Matthew comforted Alfred. The American country had given a loud groan, dropping down in a chair and dropping his head on the table. They were in the kitchen at the moment.

"Malcolm already did something, so we just have to be patient."

"The little munchkin is so much work." Alfred groaned again, picking his head up from the table. "And we have a frickin' meeting later, too!" It was just not Alfred's day.

As the two Northern American countries continued to converse among themselves, they didn't seem to notice Arthur and Peter sneaking up behind the kitchen door. Peter was snickering while Arthur pulled out one of his spell books.

"Any minute now, Al's gonna walk up to the fridge and grab a soda bottle." Peter whispered the Arthur. The younger Brit nodded his head with a devilish smile.

The two watched as Alfred, indeed, rose from his seat and made his way to the refrigerator, still talking to Matthew.

"Ready, Peter?" Arthur asked. It was Peter's turn to nod his head. The two little boys had a bit of trouble holding back their giggles, but didn't have to hold it in too much longer. Right as Alfred opened the fridge, Arthur quickly chanted a simple spell.

_Boom!_

When the door to the fridge opened, a smoke bomb had gone off. Arthur had charmed it to do so. When the smoke from the bomb faded away, it revealed both Alfred _and_ Matthew covered in soot. The two instantly turned to the door, hearing two little boys erupting from laughter.

"That defiantly was fun and hilarious, Arthur!" Peter said between laughs. The younger of the two just nodded, wiping a tear from his eye. They instantly froze when feeling a shadow cast over them.

Slowly, the two young boys turned around to see Alfred looming over them. Though he was smiling, his eyes showed a different emotion that wasn't of glee. Arthur and Peter gulped.

"Yes. Absolutely hilarious." the American said, cracking his knuckles. A second later, Peter took off with Arthur in hand, running away from the evil-eyed American.

"Run for your live!" Peter shouted. Arthur was a bit shocked to be running besides him. "He's gonna noogy you to death!"

"Get back here, you little pains in the–"

"Alfred!" Matthew shouted, cutting said person off. He had to hold back Alfred as well, which was proven to be easier said than done. "Calm down! They're just little kids!" Matthew tried cooling Alfred off, but it required much effort. "You did that stuff to him as a kid, too! Remember?"

After a brief thought, Alfred cooled down. He turned to his twin with one of his signature smiles and chuckled. "Oh yeah, huh? I remember that. I still do that every now and then." Alfred started laughing as Matthew sighed. "Still," the American started again with a pout, "that was so not cool. I'm gonna give them both a real hard noogy!"

"Al! No!" Matthew whisper-shouted. "Just relax. Here." The Canadian started to lead his brother to the living room, where he tossed the TV remote to him. "Why don't you just watch a movie or something? I'll take care of the two." Alfred gladly complied, still in a bit of a grumpy mood. Maybe he should just ignore Arthur for a bit. Peter was alright, but Arthur at this age was so much more of a hassle than before.

Back upstairs in a different room, Arthur and Peter were leaning their backs on the door, both fairly out of breath. They heard footsteps coming towards the room they were in and started panicking again; Peter was afraid of Alfred's noogies while Arthur was just uneasy.

"Peter? Arthur?" they heard in a whisper. They were relieved to hear it was Matthew. "Are you two there? Don't worry! I'm alone!" the Canadian added.

The two little boys slowly cracked the door to the room they were in open. They peeked out to see Matthew was indeed alone. The Canadian turned around, seeing the two at the door.

"You two should go apologize." Matthew said with a gentle smile, crouching down to Arthur and Peter's height. The two Brits had walked over to him, looking down at their feet.

"We're sorry, Matthew." Peter finally said. "We weren't trying to really hurt you or anything!" he added, abruptly, not wanting to get into any serious trouble.

"Yeah..." Arthur added in under his breath.

"I know and I meant to Alfred." Peter and Arthur noticeably flinched at Matthew's words. They were a tad intimidated by the older American when it came to paybacks. "I'm pretty sure he won't be as mad if you apologize. Or at least not as hard on you two." The two boys flinched again.

"Alright! Alright!" Arthur pouted, grumbling as he hauled himself to the living room. Peter followed.

"Hey, Alfred!" Peter called over to said American, whom was on the couch still watching attentively to some show that was on at the moment. He decided to ignore the younger boys at the moment, not entirely cooled off yet.

"Oi!" Arthur called over as well.

"Hey!"

"_Oi_!"

"Hey!"

"_Alfred_!"

"Alfred!"

"_Alfred_!"

"Al!"

"_Al_!"

"Al!"

"_Brother_!"

"Brother!"

"_Brother_!"

"Bro!"

"_Br_‒" Arthur cut himself off suddenly from a slight ache from his head.

"Bro!" The little Brit shook his head, the ache slightly going away.

"Bro!"

"_America_!" Peter turned to Arthur with wide eyes, a shocked expression present as well.

"_America_!" It seemed like Arthur didn't really know what he was saying exactly. Malcolm's spell was probably doing its job at the moment.

"_America_!" The American nation had heard his county name being called, but dismissed it, believing it was Peter who was the one calling him.

"_Alfred_!" The two little boys shouted at the same time with all their might, finally getting Alfred's attention.

"What!?" he fiercely shouted back. Arthur and Peter stood for a moment, forgetting why they were even calling for Alfred in the first place. When nothing came they mind, they just smiled and said,

" 'ello!".

"What!?" Alfred shouted again, the younger Brits running off moments later.

"Sorry, Alfred!" Peter shouted from where he was, chuckling as well. "We forgot!"

"Your fault for that, bloody git!" Arthur added, right behind Peter.

"Get back here!" Alfred roared, chasing down Arthur and Peter.

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

Ignoring all the fuss that was going around the house, Malcolm headed for the kitchen, his stomach demanding a snack. He walked past all the bangs and crashes and finally entered the kitchen, eyes gaping a second later.

"What in all of bloody hell happened in here!?" the Scotsman screamed, witnessing the remains of the magical explosion that went off moments ago.

~()*()*()*()~End of Chapter 17~()*()*()*()~

* * *

><p><em>~AN~_

_I do not own that scene above with Arthur and Peter yelling for Alfred... Another quick filler chapter before major stuff._

_~End A/N~_


	18. Chapter 18

The Caretaker Becomes the Caretakey

Story by Roxas-Chan ((AKA A.R.C. Fangirl 0w0v))

Disclaimers: Hetalia - Hidekaz Himaruya

_Chapter 18 ~ __East Side_

* * *

><p>After the craziness, Yao went to bed and Hong left to the meeting, leaving Kiku, Mei, and Yong Soo to take care of the little Chinese boy. They were a bit unsure as to what to do because it was mostly Hong looking over him, but the Chinese nation assured them that Yao would be asleep most of the time. Sadly, that wasn't exactly the case at the moment.<p>

"Where's Hong-Ge...?" Yao asked, entering the living room. All eyes were on him.

"Hong's dealing with some firework issues down by the docks..." Mei finally answered nervously.

"Didn't you say you were going to bed, Yao-Kun?" Kiku asked just as nervous. Yao only giggled and ran back towards his room.

"Yes I did aru!" echoed a cute little voice, followed by a closing door. Once they all heard the door to Yao's room close, all three nations let out a heavy sigh.

"How're we gonna take care of him if he comes back while Hong's away da ze?" Yong Soo sighed.

"Shhhh! We don't want Yao-San coming back!" Kiku said, reassuring the Korean.

"Can't we just lock him in his room? I mean seriously!" Mei suggested.

"Yao-Hyeong is our brother, Mei!"

As the three nations argued (or just Yong Soo and Mei, Kiku wasn't feeling so good), Yao was already fast asleep...

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

_"What're you doing up so late, Japan?" China asked his younger brother. Japan was silent, walking closer and closer to China, his hand on the sheath of this katana, "J-Japan... What're you__‒__" Japan suddenly attacked him but China was able to pull out his wok just in time to block Japan's katana, "Ai! Kiku!?"_

_"You brought this on yourself, China... You kept holding me back..." _Slash! Shing!_ Japan continued to attack, China unable to fight back. Unable to fight his little brother whom he raised and cared so much for. "I'm not your little brother anymore... In fact..." Japan said before attacking once again, sending China's only shield far behinds them, "...don't even consider us siblings anymore..." As quickly as he could, China tried to stand up but, he just couldn't. Instead, he sat on the cold ground, his back facing Japan, preparing for the worst._

_Japan raised his blade, and with one flawless motion, sliced China's back, leaving a trail of blood behind. There were no yells or cries coming from the Chinese country, just heavy breathing that still showed the pain he was in._

_He turned to Japan, looking at him with disappointment and shame, only to have him hold his katana centimeters from his face. The air seemed heavy and silence surrounded them, until finally, Japan returned his katana back to his sheath, turned and walked away, leaving his former 'brother'. "Goodbye... Kiku..."_

"Mmph... Kiku..." Yao said in his sleep, light tears building up as he slept.

_"You just gave me away!? You can't do that; I'm my own nation!" Taiwan yelled furiously at China. "Actually, no! I'm glad I'm now under Japan's rule!" She added to the verbal abuse. "It's probably a lot better!"_

_"Taiwan, you aren't listening aru. That's not the ca__‒__"_

_"No! I refuse to listen to you anymore!" Taiwan interrupted, "I'm done here and I will stand on my own in the future! I'm not your little sister anymore! In fact, don't ever consider us as siblings anymore!"_

_"Taiwa-!" _BANG!_ Taiwan had already slammed that door shut before China could even finish a word, leaving him just as hurt as when Japan had left. China wanted, ever so badly to go after her, but he knew he couldn't, just as before. "Goodbye... Mei..."_

"M-Mei..." Still asleep, Yao's light tears began to slowly stream down his cheeks.

_"Could it wait a little, Korea?" China asked, tired from his trip. Korea shook his head, enthusiastic as ever._

_"Please, China-Hyeong!" Korea looked at him with pleading eyes. China sighed, he couldn't say no. "Yay! So, China-Hyeong, um, I was thinking... Do you think I could live on my own now da ze!" He asked proudly. Korea's enthusiasm was really draining China's energy, but it didn't stop him from becoming shocked._

_"K-Korea..."_

_"Don't worry about a thing, China-Hyeong! I know everything! Language, culture, agriculture, government, everything da ze!"_

_"Korea__‒__"_

_"I know I can fight off anyone who tries to take over! Strength and military combat originated in Korea da ze!"_

_"Korea!" China's call for attention had shaken Korea silent. "Korea, can we talk about this later aru..." China finally said, not knowing he had crushed his little brother's spirit. The Korean only continued to smile, not wanting to show his disappointment._

_"B-but... I know I can do it!" he replied, trying to regain his spirit._

_"Korea..." China pleaded, not yet ready to let go his youngest sibling. He was also worried with Japan gaining power; the Japanese nation may attack Korea as well. China turned away, not wanting to reveal his sorrow to Korea, and sighed. Silenced filled the air once again and Korea couldn't take it._

_"I'll prove it to you, China-Hyeong! I will! You'll see da ze!" Korea yelled with the same high spirit in his voice, only heartbroken inside. "I won't be your little brother anymore! In fact, don't even consider us as siblings at all!" This definitely grabbed China's attention. He could see right through Korea's happy act now. China quickly turned back to Korea, about to stop all of this, "I'll stand on my own and you won't need to help me in any way! I promise da ze!" Korea finished, starting to head out in a hurry._

_"Korea!"_

_"I promise, China-Hyeong!" And then, he was gone. China was left alone, once again, heart aching. He knew he couldn't hold onto each and every one of his siblings, but it hurt him so bad. Hurt him that they all left hating him and denying that they were once family. It hurt him that he couldn't stop any of them from leaving unhappy. "G-goodbye... Yong Soo..."_

"Y-Yong... S-Soo..." Yao was really crying now and suddenly woke up. Woke up covered in cold sweat. "Kiku-Ge... Mei-Jie... Yong Soo-Ge..." He cried silently to himself. Yao finally decided to get out of bed and walk to his older siblings, confused about his dreams and scared by them. But first, he grabbed the plush Kiku had given him, hoping his siblings were still awake. It was only 1 in the morning. He continued walking towards the living room and, strangely enough, there they were, arguing.

"Will you two please stop arguing!?" Yao heard someone yell. He sat next to the door waiting and holding his plush close, not wanting to disturb his siblings right then...

~()*()*()*()~*~()*()*()*()~

"Will you two please stop arguing!?" Kiku yelled, finally snapping. Yong Soo and Mei were speechless at their soft older brother's outburst. Mei then walk over and clung herself around Kiku's arm.

"I'm sorry, Kiku-Kun." She said, becoming real close to Kiku. Not being much of a fan of close contact, Kiku tried to nudge her away while stepping aside, but Mei, being smitten with Kiku, wouldn't budge. "But really; why should we take care of Yao? He's asleep and now that I think about it, wasn't really that great when taking care of us." Mei said, facing towards Yong Soo but still clinging to Kiku.

"Yao-Hyeong was a loving big brother..." Yong Soo replied sadly, then stuck his tongue out.

"Nu-uh!"

"He's right, Mei-San..." Kiku said, looking down. He finally pulled Mei off and away. "Yao-Nii-San treated us greatly, teaching us right from wrong and helped us find our own way. And how do we repay him..." No matter how much she wanted to, Mei couldn't deny that fact. Yao did treat and raise them all wonderfully.

"We all scarred him..." she finally said. _Thug!_ Suddenly, all three nations turned and saw Yao at the doorway, his Hello Kitty plush had fallen on the floor.

"K-Kiku-Ge... M-Mei-Jie... Y-Yong Soo-Ge..." Yao went pale, his eyes watering, tears running down his cheeks. The older siblings were shocked and silent, also becoming pale.

"Y-Yao... How much did you hear..." Kiku asked, breaking the silence between them but Yao just ignored his question.

"I-I had a bad dream... Y-you all hated me and... and left me alone aru... B-but it's just a dream right... Right!?" Yao cried, tears running down like waterfalls. Soon followed Mei, then Yong Soo and eventually Kiku, all unable to control their tears. They couldn't lie about what happened.

"W-why!? H-Hong-Ge... Where's Hong-Ge!?" Yao screamed. Hong was the only one he didn't dream about. Yao started to run. He ran towards the door and all three followed, trying to catch him but Yao was too fast.

"Yao!" they all called, "P-please stop!" But it was too late; Yao was already out the door and had ran into the bamboo forest. "Yao!" they all called in search for their brother.

_Was this how you felt, Yao-Nii-San... Was this how you felt long ago when we all suddenly left with hatred and sadness..._

~()*()*()*()~End Chapter 18~()*()*()*()~

* * *

><p>~AN~

_Ugh, I wrote this chapter a LOOONNNGGG time ago... What was I thinking?! I had to tweak __everything__! aw well... Hope it still turned out fine. My writing's changed... Sorry for historical inaccuracy. I'm pretty sure they aren't that great in accuracy..._

~End A/N~


End file.
